Reverse
by Yugao702
Summary: After being rejected by her first love, Miku desperately wishes to have an "out-of-this-world" boyfriend and finally live happily ever after...but what she didn't wish for was to be sucked up into some magical mirror and be sent to a parallel world where everyone -including another version of herself- to be the opposite gender. Reverse Harem.
1. Chapter 1

"Sorry but I can't return your feelings Miku." A boy with bright neon yellow hair said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "You're a really nice girl and all but I like girls who are more feminine and well, have a chest and You're...not exactly my type so..."

The teal haired girl stared at him with a seemingly blank look on her face. The wind blow gently as a heavy silence surrounded the area.

At that moment. Miku Hatsune's first love ended up...

In a complete and utter failure.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting as the school soon came to an end. The atmosphere seemed calm and peaceful as students poured out of the building to go home or spend time with their friends.

Yes, everything seemed perfectly peaceful-

 _"_ Let me die!"

If it weren't for the fact Miku was busy trying to jump off the window of the third floor music room.

"Miku! Knock it off already!" A girl with apple green hair exclaimed as she tried tugging the teal haired girl back inside. "You shouldn't end your life like this!"

"That's right, Miku! You still have a lot to live for! And you still owe me money!" Another girl with short blond hair followed with short apple green hair as she tried dragging Miku back inside as well. Her large white ribbon bopping up as if to emphasize her point. Miku's only gripped the edge of the window tightly, her foot already at the ledge as she prepared herself to jump. "Let go! Don't stop me Gumi, Rin!" She yelled.

At the sidelines, Two girls could only watch as the scene continued. One with long peach hair and the other with flaming red hair that was tied up in pigtails but were short and curled up like drills. Though the latter looked more amused than worried.

"Shouldn't we help?" The girl with peach hair questioned, worriedly. "Nah." The red head replied, the edge of her lips were twitching ever so slightly. "Lets just leave them be and just watch what happens."

The peach haired female looked doubtfully at her but stayed put and watched as well. That was until the door of the music room slid open. The two turned to see a girl -who seemed to have the aura of a mature woman- with long pinkish hair walked into the room. She paused when she saw a certain turquoise haired female trying to jump out the window and two girl trying to drag her back.

She turned to the two and raised a brow. "Did something happened?" She asked patiently.

"Hi Megurine-senpai!" The green haired female, rather known as Teto Kasane greeted. "What are you doing here?" The peach haired girl named Miki Furukawa smiled awkwardly.

"Well, As the student council president, I was just here to check up on things but then I ended walking into..." Luka Megurine paused as she turned back to the scene. " _This_..."

"Um, sorry about this, Megurine-senpai." Miki said. "We know that we should be going home by now but as you can see-"

That was when Gumi and Rin finally pulled Miku back inside, only for her to collapse onto the ground and sobbed...in a rather exaggerated manner.

"I can't believe he rejected me..." She sobbed. "And all because I wasn't his _type_! 'I like girls who are more feminine and have a chest'- What kind of guy says that! The jerk! You don't just say something like that! All men should just die!" She continued to cry (in a rather comical way) causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Miku...can you please explain why you trying to jump off the third floor?" Gumi questioned. Miku then looked over to and yelled. "I was rejected! The love of my life just rejected...all because I wasn't his type of girl!" She slammed her fist onto the ground as (comical) tears once again fell from her eyes.

"Wait, wait..." Rin began. "Masuda-senpai? You mean you actually confessed to Lilio Masuda-senpai?" At the sound of his name, Miku began to wail as she slumped to the ground, a puddle of tears began to form underneath her. Miki and Teto knelt beside her, patting her on the back comfortingly.

"Way to go, Rin." Gumi hissed. "Hey! Its not my fault!" Rin defended. Luka sighed and walked over to Miku. She then bent down slightly. "Miku-chan, can you please look up for me?" She said.

Miku slowly lifted her head. Her eyes were slightly puff with tears and a bit of snot dripped from her nose as she sniffed. Luka smiled a bit. "Miku-chan, I know what you're going through but you don't need to bother one guy."

She then finally knelt down and pat her on the head. "Yes, he rejected you but you shouldn't feel so down. You'll definitely find someone who would appreciate your feelings and accept you for who you are. Don't give up so easily. If it makes you feel better, I could treat you tomorrow? You like negi, right?"

Miku's eyes began to water once again as she looked up at Luka. "M-Megurine-senpai!" She whimpered before she leaped to her feet and embraced the pink haired girl tightly as she wailed. "Senpai! Waaah! I want a hug! If only you were a guy, I would've fallen for you instead! Men just suck! This is just so cruel!" Miku continued to wail and cry in exaggerated matter to which made everyone sweat dropped once more.

"Oi Miku, Megurine-senpai isn't your human pillow." Rin said. "She's already getting soaked from your snot." Teto and Gumi just sighed while Miki laughed nervously. Luka just smiled awkwardly as she patted Miku at the back.

"Hey, to cheer you up, how about we go for ice cream today." Miki suggested. "Yeah, you love ice cream right?" Teto added. Miku sniffled one last time before she slowly nodded.

"Alright! Let's go for some snacks then!" Gumi cheered, pumping her fist into the air. "Yeah!" Rin followed after. Gumi quickly but gently peeled the turquoise haired female from Luka before she grabbed their bags and pushed her out the door.

Miki turned to the pink haired female as everyone followed after. "How about you, Megurine-senpai?" She asked as they stepping into the hall. "Do you want to come with?"

Luka smiled apologetically to her. "As much as I would love to, I can't." She said. "I have a meeting to attend so I can't leave school just yet. Perhaps next time."

"That's ashame senpai." Teto cut it. "It would've been nice to hang out with you once in awhile." Luka smiled and chuckled. "Well, it would've been nice to join in as well." With that, she turned on her heel to leave but not before adding. "Remember to leave safely and please don't start jumping out of windows again. Being a student council president can be tiring sometimes." With that said, she quietly left.

"You know..." Rin started. "Megurine-senpai is really cool." Everyone, minus Miku nodded. "Yeah, and so mature! She doesn't even seem to be around our age at all!" Miki said.

"Not to mention, she's one of the prettiest and most popular girls in school." Teto added.

"Pretty, mature, and popular." Rin noted. "That's definitely hard to compete with...and a real blow for my feminine pride."

Gumi snorted at that. "Since when have you ever had feminine?" She questioned and Rin glared at her. "What's that suppose to mean?" She grunted. Gumi shook her head in response before she turned back to the depressed Miku. "Now then Miku-chan, let's go cheer you up!"

"Hurray..." Miku cheered in a rather depressing manner and everyone sweat dropped.

This was going to a long day.

* * *

"Miku, there's no need for you to be so depress." Miki said as they sat on one of the tables of a family restaurant. Teto and Gumi busy ordering as much sweets as possible, much to Rin's dismay since its her turn to pay and they were seemingly enjoying themselves...that was until they reached this conversation. "He's no even worth it."

"That's right!" Rin agreed. "Forget the fact he's the captain of the basketball team, he's really hot, and that he-"

"Rin-chan, not helping." Miki deadpanned. Miku sighed as she sunk down on her seat. "Yeah, I know but..." Her eyes watered once again. "Ngggh! He was the love of my life! My knight in shining armor! The prince of my story!"

"Well, your prince charming has just dumped you." Rin said bluntly, causing Miku to burst into tears again. "Rin-chan, you really need to stop doing that." Miki grunted as patted Miku's back.

"Sorry! Can't help it!" Rin said sheepishly, lifting her hands up in surrender. Miki sighed. "Anyways Miku, you should seriously consider getting a boyfriend. Someone better than Masuda-senpai."

Miku snorted. As if there was someone better than him.

"Don't worry about it!" Teto interrupted. The two turned to see the red head grinning widely as she held a spoon up. "I'll find you the perfect boyfriend then you can live happily ever after, and it will be all thanks to me!"

"You? Oh please." Gumi snorted. "If anyone I'll be the one to find her a good man."

"Since when have you been the love expert?" Teto retort. "Oh, and you're one?" Gumi shot back. The two bickered for bit while Miku, Miki and Rin simply sighed.

"Ara? Well lookie here..." A voice suddenly said. They all looked up to see two girls, one with short dark bluish hair and long lavender hair, standing a couple of feet away from their table, in their hands were ice cream cones.

"Ah, Kaiko-senpai, Gakuko-senpai." Gumi said as the two girls approached them. "Hi girls." The girl with blue hair, Kaiko Shion greeted with a sweet smile. "What you two doing here, senpai?" Miki asked.

The girl with long purple hair, Gakuko Kamui snorted a laugh, flipping her ponytail back. "Well, what did you expect with Kaiko-chan?" She said. "This girl can eat a mountain of ice cream and she wouldn't get sick at all."

Kaiko then pouted. "Hey! So what if I love ice cream, okay? Its so good!" Kaiko huffed. Gakuko simply shook her head with a look of amusement on her face before she turned back to them. "Anyways, what you girls doing here?"

"Is it wrong to have some ice cream here once in a while?" Rin half-heartedly joked. Gakuko laughed. "You know what I mean." She said. "Well, we're sort of here to cheer Miku up." Teto answered. Kaiko and Gakuko looked at them with curiosity. "Why? Did something happen?" Kaiko asked.

Before anyone could reply, a voice suddenly spoke up. "Its because the diva had her heart crushed by her crush."

They turned to the side and saw a girl with long blond hair tied into a side ponytail. She had a smirk on her pinkish lips as she held her phone in her hand.

"Neru, what are you doing here?" Gumi questioned with a hint of venom in her tone. Neru Akita raised her hand halfheartedly. "Easy now. I mean no harm." She said. "I just came here by chance. I just suddenly had the urge for some pistachio ice cream."

"You? By chance?" Gumi snorted, not believing her words at all. "As if you would be here by chance."

"Aww, are you still upset with me for selling out some of your 'classified' info to-"

"Shut it!" The greenette exclaimed, her cheeks turning bright red while the others sweat dropped. "A-Anyways, how did you know about this, Neru?" Miki asked. Neru snorted at them "Please. This is me we are talking about." She said. "Besides that...its actually already wide spread rumor in school."

 _Thud!_

They all turned back to Miku who just slammed her head on the table with a depressed aura around her. "So..the story about me being rejected in already spread around school?" Miku mumbled, her body shook as a puddle of tears began to spread on the table. "This is the worst day of my life!"

"N-Now, now, Miku. Calm down." Miki nervously said. "Great. Now look what you did, Akita." Rin hissed while Neru shrugged. "Hey, I just told the truth." She pointed out and glanced over to the teal haired girl. "But you know Miku, if it makes you feel better, I could give you a list of guys in our school who are single and ready for the taking- for a price, of course."

"You're a cheapskate, you know that." Gumi deadpanned and Neru rolled her eyes. "Information comes with a price, you know. Besides when you're good at something, you don't do it for free." She said. "But from the kindness of my heart, I could give you discount. I'll even throw in their personal info?"

"Just go, will you!" Gumi exclaimed in annoyance and Neru sighed, shaking her head. "Fine, suit yourselves then." With that said, she turned and left. Kaiko and Gakuko were quiet and simply watched at the sidelines.

Kaiko reverted her attention back to Miku, who was still laying her head against the table and smiled slightly. "Um, I'm not sure what exactly happened but Miku-chan, you shouldn't stress over this guy. I'm sure you'll be able to find someone new."

Miku moaned in response. "Err...A-Anyway me and Kaiko need to go for now so we'll be seeing you girls." Gakuko announced as she grabbed Kaiko's wrist and walked out of the restaurant. Kaiko smiled apologetically as they left.

A few minutes later, a waitress came to their table with their orders at hand. She quickly set down their orders and bowed before leaving.

"Come on Miku, eat some ice cream." Miki insisted. "It's your favorite chocolate fudge."

Miku slowly lifted her head and stared at the beautifully decorated dessert glass in front of her. Everyone stared as Miku slowly reached out for her spoon and paused for a moment. The next thing they knew, Miku was quickly shoving a mouthful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Miku, I think you shouldn't eat that so quickly like that or else, you'll choke..." Rin quietly said as she watched her devour the ice cream with such speed. Miku just ignored her as she continued shoving the spoon into her mouth. She suddenly paused, gulping down the ice cream in her mouth before she sighed.

A few seconds later...Miku exploded.

"Ngggh! That's it!" Miku suddenly exclaimed, slamming her spoon onto the table, making the three girls flinch at the sudden action. "I don't need a bastard like him in my life! In fact, I don't need a man in my life! I can go on without depending on those stupid men! Who needs a guy! I don't need to cling on some guy! Men should just rot in hell!" She curled her hand into a fist as fire was literally blazing in her eyes.

The girls sweat dropped at her announcement. "M-Miku, I think you should calm down." Teto said as she noticed people around them were glancing at their direction curiously.

"Ah, she suddenly changed..." Miki muttered as they watched Miku punch the air with resolve. "At this point...she might transform." Gumi remarked as well.

"Well, at least she's feeling better..." Rin shrugged as a certain turquoise haired female continued to cause a big scene, much to their embarrassment.

* * *

"Ne, Rin-chan can I go over to your house for a while?" Miku suddenly asked.

It was already getting dark and they all decided it was time to got home. Miki, Teto, and Gumi decided to leave in the opposite direction and said their goodbyes to one another. Miku and Rin on the other hand, lived close to each other so they would always walk down at the same direction.

"Huh? I don't mind." Rin replied as they walked down the pavement. "You really shouldn't ask at this point. You're like family to us anyways."

"Well, I don't wanna be rude you know." Miku smiled slightly. "But are you okay now?" Rin questioned. Miku then sighed. "Yeah somewhat I guess." She said before she furrowed her brows. "I just can't believe he would reject me so...ugh!" She groaned, tugging at her pigtails in frustration.

"Miku, calm down. Its over now." Rin said. "You should just forget about that jerk and find a new love interest." Miku frowned. "Easy for you to say." She grumbled.

"What happened to all that energy and talk about not needing a man, go?" Rin arched a brow at her. "Just because I said that, doesn't mean I'm completely over him, Rin." Miku sighed heavily.

They soon stopped in front of Rin's house and Rin reached out to open the door. "I'm home!" She called out and a girl who looked similar to Rin stepped out of the kitchen. She had blond waist long hair that was tied to a high ponytail and wore a school uniform, different from theirs with an apron over it. "Welcome back Rin." The blond haired girl greeted as she wiped her hands onto the apron.

"Hey Lenka-nee." Rin greeted back as she stepped into the house, followed by Miku. Lenka spotted the teal haired girl and grinned. "Oh hi, Miku-chan." She waved to her and Miku smiled and waved back. "Hi, Lenka-san." She said.

"I didn't know you were coming over. I hope my little sis didn't cause much trouble...again." Lenka said and Rin huffed. "Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Rin pouted and Lenka laughed. "Oh nothing." She waved it off and glanced back to Miku. "Why don't you relax at the couch while I get you some snacks, alright?"

Miku nodded and walked deeper into the house with Rin behind her. They soon spotted a girl around their age with short black hair, laying lazily on the couch as she flipped channel from channel on the TV. She didn't bother to look up as she greeted just as lazily. "Hey, its been awhile."

Miku laughed awkwardly. "Um, nice to see you again Rui-chan." She said as Rin glared at the black haired female. Rui Kagene is Rin and Lenka's cousin who was staying over while her parents are working overseas. But due to reasons (involving a massive amount of pranks here and there) however...Rin disliked her mischievous cousin. Something Miku knew all about.

"Rui, you know we have a guest so move your butt and let her seat." Rin sneered. Rui snorted as she stretched on the couch and pointed at the side. "There's a loveseat over there you know." She said. Rin grunted in irritation. "That still doesn't mean you can take the entire couch, you cow."

Rui scoffed loudly. "Really? Cow? That's the best you can come up with?" Rin was burning with annoyance and anger and opened her mouth to argue until Miku quickly intervene. "I-I'll just go sit at the loveseat." And Miku briskly sat down on the loveseat at the side. Rin sent one last glare at Rui before she sat next to Miku.

There was a slight pause among them before Rui began. "So I heard you got dumped." She said bluntly which was like a stab to the heart for Miku. Miku let out a chocked gag before she held her chest and bent forward from the blow as a depressed aura surrounded her once again.

"How do you even know that?!" Rin demanded. "You don't even go to the same school as us!"

Rui flipped her phone open and showed them the screen. "Akita-san sent me a message just now." She explained. "She even sent me the picture of the guy Miku got rejected by." She scrolled down the message, showing them a certain blond haired boy which made Miku moan pitifully.

Rin frowned and swatted the phone out of Rui's hand, causing it to clatter loudly at the side. Rui gasped in shock and glared at her cousin. "Hey! That phone isn't cheap!" She grunted as she got up to retrieve her phone and check for any damages.

"You deserve that." Rin growled before she turned back to the depressed girl. "Just ignore her, Miku." She said. "She doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut, just like Neru."

"I'm right here, you know." Rui huffed. "I'm not talking to you!" Rin snapped.

Miku then sighed. "No, no its fine." She muttered. "Its true, I got rejected for the stupidest reason so...it can't be helped."

Rin stared at Miku with a slight worried look. "Um are you...sure youre ok?" She asked hesitantly. Miku nodded weakly. "Yeah..." She muttered. "I'm just..just..."

Miku's eyes watered and once again she began bawling (in a very comical fashion). Rin and Rui blinked in shock at the extremely emotional girl. Miku suddenly leaped to her feet and dashed out of the house. "Wait Miku!" Rin exclaimed after her but she was already half way down the road.

Rin stared out the front door in shock and confusion. What the heck just happened?

* * *

Miku grumbled as she walked down the road. She must've looked like an idiot back there but she couldn't help it! Her emotions got the better of her but it wasn't entirely her fault!

She met Masuda-senpai when she was freshman when she got lost on the first day. He was so kind and friendly to her that she couldn't help but to fall for him...but to think he would reject her for such a shallow reason.

She sighed as she thoughtless strolled forward until-

 _Bam!_

Miku was soon sitting the ground, let out a short silent yelp as she held the forming bump on her forehead due to accidentally walking into a light post. Ugh, this was sooo uncool...

"What the- Miku?" Miku froze at the familiar voice. She slowly looked up behind her to see a woman with short brown hair staring down at her. She held a plastic bags in her hands and the tops of several tall, green, glass bottles poked out of the opening of the bags.

"M-Meiko-nee." She squeaked as she jumped onto her feet. "What are you doing here?"

Meiko raised a brow at her. "What do you mean? We live under the same roof so of course I'd go the road here as you." She said. "But I never expected to see a certain teal haired little girl running into a light post on my way home."

Miku flushed deep red at that. So she saw that? How embarrassing.

Meiko Sakine is actually a family friend who is six years older than her. Her parents often leave to overseas due to their work so they would often leave her to Meiko.

Meiko is like an older sister to Miku and she enjoys being around...except when she has a drink at hand but that's another story for another time. Meiko actually owns a small cafe often forcing Miku to work as a waitress there once in while but again, that's another story...

"Anyways Meiko-nee, where have you been all day?" Miku questioned as she curiously looked at Meiko's outfit which was a fitted red dress, something Meiko doesn't usually wear unless it was for an occasion. "Were you with your boyfriend today?" She asked.

Meiko scoffed in reply. "Him? Nah, I broke up with him two days ago." Miku looked at her with surprise. "You broke up with him? But you just started dating him a week ago!" She exclaimed and Meiko shrugged. "He was way too clingy. He wouldn't stop calling me so I just ended it."

"But wouldn't he disagree with that or something?" Miku said and Meiko scrunched her nose. "Oh he disagreed alright...so I had to make it clear to him...with my fist." Meiko answered and Miku sweat dropped. "Uhuh..." She muttered. "And the reason you are dressed like that is because-"

"I met someone new." Meiko said with a proud but mischievous look on her face, causing Miku to sweat drop even more.

It was no surprise that Meiko found someone new so quickly. Meiko is a very attractive woman and had tons of admirers waiting in line just to go on a date with her. Miku was always envious of the attention Meiko gets from men but there are times she was relieve she wasn't as popular to men as her.

But more importantly...

Miku glared at Meiko's large chest and curvaceous body with envy. Meiko was obviously the type Masuda-senpai likes...

"Miku, is something wrong?" Meiko asked. Miku flinched for a second and quickly shook her head. "No, no,no nothing's wrong at all." She nervously laughed.

"Running into a light post isn't exactly what a person who says 'nothing's wrong' would do." Meiko said dryly which caused Miku to fall silent. There was short pause between them before Meiko sighed. "Fine, you don't have to tell it to me right now." She said and Miku sighed in relief, only to stop when Meiko added. "You're explain it to me when you get home."

Miku groaned. There was no way she could get out of this. Once Meiko wants to know something, you better spill everything or else...

Miku sighed once more as she followed after Meiko down the street.

* * *

"Pffft hahaha! So you got rejected by this Masuda person all because you didn't have a chest!" Meiko laughed loudly while Miku laid her head against the counter of the cafe with a depress but slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"Its not funny." Miku grumbled. This was why she usually doesn't want to talk about her problems to Meiko...especially when it comes to her love life. Rather than comforting her, she basically just laughs at her face like this. The jerk.

"This is just way too hilarious! I never thought I would hear such a hopeless failure in a confession!" Meiko snickered as she wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing too much, while Miku was silently wallowing in her depression in front of her.

Meiko knew this wasn't the time but she couldn't help but feel amuse whenever Miku felt depress like this. The girl had so much emotion. Such drama! It was always funny to watch the girl sob with so much exaggeration.

Miku just grumbled. "Ahaha, look Miku I get how disappointed you are that your first love rejected because of a stupid thing like that." Meiko said. "And I'm not going to say some typical thing like there might be someone better or you'll find someone better but trust me, you'll get over it soon after."

"Yeah, Yeah I know." Miku grunted. She had heard the same things from everyone. 'You'll find someone better'. 'You'll move on soon' and 'You'll find a better boyfriend than a guy like him.' and so on. It was getting a bit tiring to hear them over and over again.

"Meiko-nee can I ask?" Miku said. "How do you deal with a heartbreak like this?" Meiko snorted at the question as if it was a silly question. "Never happened to me actually." Meiko responded, causing Miku to frown. Not the answer she was expecting.

"But if it ever does happen..." Meiko continued before she pulled out a large bottle of sake from behind the counter. "I just take a large gulp of this and it's all better."

Meiko then lifted the bottle to her lips and chugged down the sake before she let out a loud sigh of contentment. "Nothing beats sake to drown your worries!" She cackled, not noticing that Miku has already opening the door which connected the cafe to the house and that she already left.

Miku dragged herself up the stairs towards her room where she threw the door open. She slowly moved towards her bed and flopped over it with a sigh. Today has been a really, _really_ long day.

She turned towards her wall where several picture of Masuda-senpai were placed. Miku's face crunched as she got up and began ripping the pictures off her wall with vengeance and other deep, cliche words that could describe her feelings right now.

She then threw the picture at a corner somewhere in the room before she stomped back to her bed. Miku sighed deeply as she sat onto her soft bed. If only she had like someone better than Masuda-senpai...no, she can't imagine it. She fell back onto her bed and rolled around as she frowned.

She wasn't sure how to feeling right now. She wanted to cry and possibly create a river of tears or something but in the same time, a part of her just wanted to curse and yell in anger. Maybe she was having mood swings or something.

Miku sighed before she took out her phone to check for any messages or something like that...and sure enough, there were.

Most of them were from her friends...Rin especially.

Miku cringed a bit. Well she wasn't really surprised. She did after all ran out of her house after her...little outburst. She'll have to apologize to her tomorrow.

Miku then paused and stared up at the ceiling. Now that she thought of it...her friends seem to have much better luck with guys than her.

They were actually quite pretty and are unique in their own way. It still surprised Miku that none of them has a boyfriend yet. She began to wonder what would happen if they started dating someone, although...it would be ice if they were gu-

No. Miku shook her head. No, she was not going to even think about it. Miku moaned at herself. "I can't believe I would be so desperate that I would imagine my friends as guys." She exclaimed before she rolled to her side. "Haaa, I wanna have a boyfriend already!" Miku cried out as she rolled around her bed in frustration.

What she didn't notice was a figure watching her from the window silently before it snickered and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

 **A/N: Haaa, this is probably the longest prologue I've ever made. Anyways lately things have been pretty busy for me that I rarely have time to update any of my stories (Shocker of the day *sarcasm*) but I hope you would forgive me ehehe.**

 **This is just a prologue but in the next chapter (spoiler alert) I'll finally be introducing the male character of the story, which I'm pretty sure you guys know who they are.**

 **In my opinion, this prologue was a bit...messy, especially with Miku's mix emotions..then again when I wrote this I had mix emotions as well due to stress. Ugh.**

 **Happy (Belate) Halloween guys. Its funny because it was my birthday the day before Halloween. It feels weird that everyone is celebrating my birthday by wearing scary costumes and hanging creepy decorations everywhere. Yeah, definitely weird for me.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and hope you'll read the next one soon (when I have time...if I ever have time)**

 **So until then, Farewell.**

 **-Yugao702**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi! Miku, its time to get up!" Meiko called out as she knocked on her door. "You're going to be late for school!"

Miku grumbled unintelligible things and just buried her face into her pillow. She really didn't want to go to school, especially after yesterday. Miku ignored the noise, hoping that Meiko would give up soon after and leave her to peace.

"Miku, if you don't open this door. I will break it down and you know what will happen." Meiko threatened, causing Miku's eyes to shot open. "W-Wait! Don't do that!" Miku exclaimed.

There was a time Meiko did break down her door. It caused 3/4 of her allowance just to pay for her destroyed door..as well as he window since the door went flying through the glass window and because Meiko avoided the subject, much to Miku's irritation, she ended up paying instead.

With that memory in mind, Miku leaped to her feet and dashed for her door to open it. Meiko looked at Miku triumphantly. "Good morning, Miku." She greeted and Miku huffed in irritation. Meiko just smirked. "Alright, just dressed and wash your face. You look like a ghost with those rings in your eyes." Meiko said before walking down the hall and down the stairs.

Miku sighed and walked to the bathroom, down the hall. As soon as she got into the bathroom, she looked up into the mirror and cringed. Meiko was right. She looked horrible. Her hair was messy in a bird nest style, her eyes were slightly red, mostly because she stayed up late from thinking and had dark circles around them.

All in all, she looked like a wreck.

Miku groaned to herself. She seriously needed a shower. Miku dragged herself to the shower as a dark cloud loomed over her head. She really really didn't want to go to school. The last thing she wants is be the laughing stocking in school. Knowing Neru's attitude, the news about her being rejected by the most popular guy in school is going to this month's hottest topic...and Miku's worst nightmare.

Miku sighed again as she opened the shower. She closed her eyes as she felt the warm water soak her body. Miku then slowly opened her eyes and frowned. She honestly thought he was different. She thought he was the prince charming of her life, the one just for her and maybe he thought the same way but it turns out...he was a jerk!

Miku groaned and pressed her forehead against the wall. This was going to be a really long day...

* * *

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" Meiko asked as Miku slipped on her shoes. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled a bit. "Nah, its okay Meiko-nee." Miku replied. "I'll be late for school and besides I'm not hungry."

Meiko raised a brow and turned towards the clock hanging on the living room wall. There was still 2 hours before school starts. "Just an hour ago you didn't want to get up from bed, now you want to leave for school so early?" Meiko said before she turned with a deadpanned expression on her face and bluntly asked. "Miku...are you in your period?"

"Wha- No! I'm not." Miku exclaimed, staring at Meiko with disbelief. "Geez, Meiko-nee seriously?"

"Hey, I was just asking." Meiko shrugged. "Your mood swings are showing again so I just had to ask...be happy I didn't ask if you were preg-"

"Ok, just stop right there." Miku grunted as her cheeks turned slightly pink. "You're starting to seriously freak me out, Meiko-nee." Meiko rolled her eyes at that. "Are you still upset over this guy? Miku, its time to move on already." Meiko sighed and Miku huffed.

"Easy for you to say." She grumbled. "I can't just move on and find a new guy like you do Meiko-nee...besides that, even if I _do_ move on, everyone knows that I got rejected by one of the most popular guys in school and its going to haunt me for the rest of my high school life!"

Meiko sweat dropped as Miku began to sob dramatically once more. "Here we go again." Meiko sighed to herself. "Look Miku, you can't escape the fact the guy just rejected you because you weren't his taste. Its either you get out there and deal with it or not."

"Meiko-nee, is it possible to lock myself in this house until the day I graduate?" Miku asked, almost hopefully. "No." Meiko deadpanned, causing Miku to deflate. "Miku, you are not going to escape this by locking yourself in my house." She sighed. "You'll go out there and find yourself a boyfriend already so that you stop wallowing in your drama."

"I was just rejected yesterday and you want me to find a boyfriend?" Miku grumbled. "Meiko-nee, you make it sound sooo easy."

"Its either you find a boyfriend or sleep on the couch because I'm not having you locking yourself in your room until you finish high school." Meiko said. Miku sighed as she got up, grabbing her bag. "I'll be leaving now." She announced.

Meiko nodded and waved. "Have a safe trip."

With that, Miku walked out of the front door and closing it behind her. Miku sighed to herself once more as she went her way. She really didn't have the energy to go to school. Maybe she could skip school today...Nah, she couldn't do that.

She sighed again. "Ahhh, this is going to be the longest week of my entire life..." She moaned. That was until she noticed something thin move from the corner of her eye. Miku paused and glanced at the side and caught a glimpse of someone wearing pure white clothing turning to a corner.

Normally, Miku wouldn't mind it but what caught her interest was as the person turned to the corner...she caught a short glimpse of what seemed like a tail standing up right behind the person. Miku knew what she was going to do was probably going to be stupid and that she might regret it later on...but her curiosity got the better of her and she ended up turning on her heel and began following the person.

She peeked at the corner and saw the person turn to another corner. Miku quickly followed after and looked at the corner where the person took another turn. Miku followed the person for a few more minutes as the person continuously turned to different corners.

Miku grew a bit frustrated and was deciding to just leave but as she turned to another corner where the person was last seen, Miku paused when she realized she was now standing in front of an old antique shop.

Miku glanced left and right, wondering where that person could be but they were nowhere to be seen. Did she lost track of them? Or have they disappeared?

She frowned and sigh. She turned around to continue her way to school but then glanced over her shoulder and at the shop. She had never seen this shop in town before and it does kind of seem like an interesting place. Its not everyday a girl like her gets the chance to see a shop like this in the middle of town before...

She glanced down at her watch. She still got plenty of time before school...she might as well go in to kill some time. With that in mind, she stepped forward toward the shop.

She carefully opened the door, causing the bell that hung over the door to chime. The musty scent of dust and pinewood filled her nose the moment she set foot into the shop.

Miku took a quick glance at the place. It was a bit dark and almost place in the shop was filled with antiques from top to bottom. The walls were covered with old clocks and paintings, almost completely covering the wall. Shelves from corners as well as in the middle of the room, were filled to the brim with old antiques like junk or knickknacks. There were probably hundreds of decors that hung from the ceiling. Most were wind chimes, kites, and other decorations that cover the ceiling.

All in all...the place looked amazing.

Miku looked around with awe and she walked deeper into the shop. She quietly peeked at the many shelves, picking up small decors or toys to look at. She smiled as she continued to glance around the place. She couldn't help but wonder where the owner of the shop is. There was no one around the shop the moment she stepped inside. It was odd but it didn't seem much of big deal to Miku at the moment.

She continued walking around a bit before she stopped when she noticed a huge mirror at one corner of the shop. She quietly approached it and wiped it a bit to remove the light layer of dust over it.

Miku stared at her reflection for a moment then frowned. She trailed the side of her body then placed a hand on her chest with a large frown on her delicate face. She wasn't curvaceous or big breast but still...

She sighed heavily and pressed a hand against the mirror. "Ugh, being reject really sucks." She muttered to herself. "I wish I had an out of this world boyfriend then maybe things would go better for me."

 _"Is that what you really wish?"_

Miku flinched when she heard an unfamiliar voice coming out of nowhere. Wha-?

 _"Then I'll grant your wish."_

Then all of a sudden, Miku's hand sunk into the mirror. Miku screamed and tried tugging her hand back but then her other hand sunk into the mirror as well, dragging her towards the mirror. Miku continued screaming as she was slowly taken into the mirror

Miku instinctively closed her eyes as she was fully pulled into the mirror, disappearing from sight.

* * *

About a minute later, she felt a large rush of air coming towards her as if she was standing in front of a huge fan.

Miku slowly opened her eyes and instantly, she wished she had kept them closed because she soon realized...she falling from the sky...

" _What the hell?!"_ Miku screamed to the top of her lungs as she was falling quickly from the sky.

What the hell was happening? How did she get up here? All sorts of questions filled her mind but the most important question was... _"How am I going to get myself out of this?!"_

"Hi." A voice cheerfully greeted. She looked up to see a boy who had snow white hair and was probably around her age, smiling right in front of her. He wore a pure white outfit and behind him seemed like a cord but Miku didn't mind it right now. What was nerve wrecking right now was the fact this guy seemed awfully relax despite the fact they were falling from the sky.

Miku was speechless and had no idea what the heck was going on but she spluttered the first thing in her mind. "Help Me!" She cried.

"Oh don't worry." The boy calmly said. "You're not going to die."

"We are falling from the sky! At this rate, we are going to die!" Miku yelled. Was this guy crazy? They were probably a 1000 feet from the sky and were falling in crazy speeds.

"Trust me, you're not going to die so there is no need to panic." He smiled. Miku looked at him as if he had grown a second head. At a situation like this, anyone in their right mind would panic.

The boy just continued to smile. "Now then, since we are here, let me introduce myself." He held out his hand towards her. "I'm Piko Utatane at your service."

Miku ignored him since she was more focused at the fact that the ground was getting much closer at the minute. She screamed once more as they approached the ground. Miku closed her eyes tightly as the ground was already a couple of meters away.

Piko lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. Instantly, Miku stopped, just a couple of inches away from the ground. Feeling nothing, Miku reluctantly opened her eyes and noticed she was floating. She blinked a few times and slowly reached for the ground.

The moment her hands touched the dust ground, gravity seemed to return and she landed on the dirt with a thud. "Omph!" Miku yelped as she hit the ground. She groand, fliping herself over to her back and stared up at the blue sky. She survived...and she had no idea how..

Suddenly the white haired boy walked over to her and towered over her for a moment. "Well, I hope you'll enjoy yourself Miku-chan. Till we meet again which will be very soon." He said with a smile before stepping away from view.

"W-Wait!" Miku exclaimed and sat up but when she looked around, he was gone as if he vanished into thin air. Miku sat there, confused and shock. What the heck is happening?

Miku shook her head. Now was not the time to worry about him. Miku tried analyzing everything that happened so far. She entered a strange looking antique shop, then some magical mirror dragged into it, then she suddenly found herself falling from the sky with a weird boy who vanished all of a sudden.

And now she finds herself in...Where exactly was she?

She looked around and realized she was in construction site clearing. Fortunately..or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, no one was around..

She then heard a soft thud somewhere at the side. She turned to see just a couple of feet away was her bag. Miku sighed in relief and crawled over to it. Miku quickly dug into her bag for her phone. She should definitely call Meiko first and figure out what the heck was going on afterwards.

She quickly fiddled wit her phone, scrolling down the contacts for Meiko's number and pressed the call. Miku pressed her phone against her ear, listening to long rings on the other end.

 _"Sorry but the number you have dialed cannot be reached."_

Cannot be reached? Miku looked at her phone with confusion. How can it not be reached? Miku shook her head, putting away her phone and stood up, brushing the dirt of her skirt and legs. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the construction site.

As she stepped onto the street, she looked around the place, trying to figure out where she was. There was nothing unusual. It just seemed like an ordinary street but...there was something oddly familiar with this place...

Miku carefully strolled the street, glancing around every corner. The more she looked around, the more the place seemed so..familiar. That was when she finally realized...this was her street.

But how was that possible? Just a few minutes ago, she was falling from the sky and now she was on her street? Miku was confused. Was everything that happen just now a dream? No, it can't be since she was currently a mess right now but whatever she thought. She can't help be feel slightly relieved that she was back on her street.

"Maybe I should go home first and see Meiko-nee." She suggested to herself. Hopefully, she can explain what had happened to Meiko and possible help figure out what was really going on.

Miku quickly dashed down the street to go back home. Her long teal hair flew wildly behind her as she ran down the street. She really wanted to go home, especially after her near death experience just now. As she ran through the clear street, her mind couldn't help but wonder who that white haired boy was.

He was way too calm and ever had the time to introduce himself when she was just this close to splattering on the ground...still he did save her...even though she had no idea how. Was he some fairy or some-

 _Bam!_

Miku let out a short cry as she crashed into something -or rather someone from the yelp she heard- when she turned a corner. Miku fell backwards, land on the ground roughly. Her bag slipped from her fingers from the sudden impact. Miku groaned in pain. This day was definitely not going well for her.

"I'm sorry!" The person quickly said and a hand was offered towards her. "Are you okay?"

Miku looked up to reply but then the words were caught in her throat when she saw it was a boy that looked close to her age. He wore a boy's uniform that was obviously similar to hers and had a bag at his hand. There was nothing wrong with him but the fact...he had teal hair and looked exactly like a male version of _herself_!

 _'Me?!'_ Miku mentally exclaimed as she stared up in shock. What the heck was going on?!

* * *

 **A/N: And here we end chapter 1 for now. Hey guys! its been awhile. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Its a bit short but I'm sure its fine.**

 **Well anyways, I hope you'll support this story as well as my other stories such as Prisoner of Love and Desire (Rewritten version) and so on. Don't forget to review and perhaps favorite while you have the time okay?**

 **Well that's all for now. See ya later guys!**

 **-Yugao702**


	3. Chapter 3

Miku sat on the ground, her jaw dropped as she stared up at the boy with shock. This guy was shockingly similar to her, to the point he could possible be some long lost sibling or something. How can there be someone who look so much like her? What's more, a _male_ version of herself.

The boy looked back at her just as taken back but then he shook his head as if to clear his head and held his hand out once more.

"Are you okay, miss?" He asked. Miku snapped herself out of it and rigidly nodded. "Uhh, Y-Yeah I'm okay." She stuttered and reluctantly reached out and took his hand as he pulled her up. The boy then bent down and picked up her bag for her. "Here you go." He said kindly.

Miku, unsure what to do next, slowly took her bag. She stared at it then back at her male look alike. There was a slight pause between them, unsure what to say. "Um, sorry about crashing into you just now." The boy said. Miku frantically shook her head. "N-no, its my fault I was um in a hurry just now." She explained.

The boy smiled awkwardly. "No, its mine..I was just lost in thought and I wasn't looking at where I was going so..." Miku opened her mouth to argue but then stopped when she realized that this was not going to end unless either one of them just stop it.

Miku nodded. "Right um..." She trailed off. What else was she suppose to say? Miku will admit that she was a naturally shy person but...this was pretty awkward.

"You're hurt." The boy suddenly said. Miku blinked when she realized the boy was looking down at her form. Miku followed his gaze and realized she did in fact have a couple of bruises and scratches on her legs, not to mention patches of dirt covered parts of her legs. She wasn't really sure if she got it from her fall just now or if she got it when she was falling a couple of thousands of feet in the air.

"Oh um yeah." Miku said rather dumbly. "Let's go and hurry to school so we could get a better look at it." The boy said and took her wrist before calmly tugging her along. Miku squeaked in shock as she had no choice but to follow him. "W-Wait a minute!" Miku exclaimed. This guy was way too direct!

"We have to get those injuries cleaned up before they get infected." The boy said as he continued dragging the tealette who continued to protest which he ignored.

This continued for a while until they reached the school gates. Miku paused as she glanced up at the school. It was the same old school, nothing unusual about it but...for some reason, Miku felt there was something...off about the place.

"Come on." The boy urged. "Its still pretty early but there might be a chance that the nurse's office is open." Miku opened her mouth to respond but was once again, was pulled along by the boy. Miku mentally sighed at the boy's attitude. This was going to take awhile.

* * *

"Excuse me." The boy announced as he opened the nurse's office but no one was around. "Huh, maybe the nurse is out." The boy said before he turned to Miku. "Well, let's go in. Take a seat over there."

Miku looked at him reluctantly before she did as she was told and walked into the room. She sat down on a seat nearby as the boy went to the nurse's cabinet, looking through it and took out a first aid kit. The boy knelt down and set the first aid kit down on the floor. He looked up at Miku and smiled awkwardly. "I uh hope you don't mind."

Miku shook her head without saying a word. The teal haired boy nodded and opened up the kit. Miku silently stared at him as he carefully started cleaning up her injuries. She would cringe once in a while due to the light sting but regardless, Miku couldn't help but tilt her head a bit to the side in wonder as she stared at him.

Now that he was closer, Miku took the chance to take a good look at him and saw that they really do look alike. They had the same shade of teal in their hair, they both had matching eyes, they almost look like twins. Maybe it was just a coincidence they look alike...maybe...

"Alright, its done." The boy said, breaking Miku's train of thoughts. Miku glanced at her legs to see they were neatly patched up with bandages. "Thank you." Miku muttered softly as she gently touched one of her bandages.

"You know..." The boy said after a few minutes of silence. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you a transfer student?" He asked and Miku blinked at him. "Huh?" She said in confusion.

"I'm just wondering." Mikuo began. "I was kinda curious since you seem new around here, even though you're wearing our school uniform."

"And I'm pretty sure Nero would've said something about a transfer student coming to school." The boy mumbled to himself. "Especially about a girl like you..."

"Um..." Miku started, unsure what she was going to say next. The boy then looked back at her. "Oh yeah, I didn't introduce myself." He said and smiled. "I'm Mikuo. Hatsune Mikuo."

Miku instantly froze as the boy cheerfully introduced himself. Mikuo... _Hatsune_?

"And what's your name?" The boy- Mikuo asked curiously. Miku opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. What was she suppose to say? This was waaay too much of a coincidence.

Miku knew she should analyze the whole situation calmly and collectively as possibly but right now, she was inwardly panicking as if she was still falling from the sky. Should she tell him her name? Should she made up a name? She wasn't sure what she was going to do!

Mikuo looked at her expectantly which made her gulp dryly. Miku sucked in a breath. "I-I'm Miku-" Miku thought fast and then she blurted out the first name in her mind. "-Hachune!"

Miku mentally facepalmed. It was a painfully obvious that it was a reference to her last name but she had no idea what to say.

"I see. Hachune-chan, its nice to meet you." Mikuo smiled. Miku didn't respond to it...He actually bought it?

 _Riiing_

The two paused as they heard the bell ring, signalling that class was about to start. "Already? Damn, I didn't think time would go that fast." Mikuo grumbled. "Well, Hachune-chan it looks like we should get to class soon...where's your class by the way?"

Miku froze at the question. "Oh um..." She started nervously. "Its fine um...Hatsune-kun." It felt weird for Miku to call someone by her last name but she continued. "I'll just stay here for a few more minutes and I'll go to class later so you can go."

Mikuo blinked. "Are you sure? I don't mind walking you to class or-"

"Its fine. Don't worry." Miku cut in with a nervous smile. Mikuo looked away hesitantly before he looked back at her and smiled just as awkwardly. "Alright then." He replied.

The boy turned to leave but not before glancing back at Miku to give one last smile. "I'll see you around, Hachune-chan." With that, he opened the door and left the office.

Miku sat there in silence for a couple of minutes before she sighed...and began pulling at her pigtails as if she was about to rip them off her head. "What the heck is happening?!" Miku exclaimed. "First I was falling from the sky then I run into my look alike -who I have to admit is really hot- and now I tell him the stupidest name I could think of! Hachune? Seriously?!"

Miku roughly ruffled her hair in frustration before she let out a sigh and leaned back against the chair. She groaned. This was no obviously no coincidence.

Miku was a 110% sure that she had no other siblings, what's more a twin...who is really, _really_ hot. Miku stopped. Now that she thought of it...wasn't he _flirting_ with her just now? What's more...did she seriously think he was hot?

Miku's face heated for a second before she shook her head. Now was not the time to think about this! Miku stood up and walked over to the door, slowly opening it and peeking her head out to check at each side and see if there was anyone around.

When she was sure no one was on the hall, Miku stepped out of the nurse's office, closing the door behind her and quickly ran down the hall to escape. It was obvious there was something unusual about this school and she was not going to wait and find out.

When she gets out of school, she should probably call Meiko-nee again and-

Miku squeaked when she saw a person suddenly walked out of a corner, right in the middle of her path. Miku screeched to a halt, nearly colliding with the person in front of her. Miku looked up to see a pair of amazing blue eyes staring down at her.

"Hm? Where do you think you're going?" The person asked curiously. "Class has already started, you know."

Miku didn't respond, instead she stood there frozen like a statue with wide eyes as she scanned the person's form. It was boy with dark blue hair and matching blue eyes, his arms were crossed behind his head and he wore their school uniform. He also very handsome...

Miku sucked in a breath when she realized this guy looked like a male version of Kaiko-senpai.

The blue haired boy tilted his head as he glanced up and down at her. "Ara? I've never seen you here before." He said. "Could you tell me who you are? I'm pretty sure I haven't heard from anyone that a transfer student was coming, especially someone like you."

Miku gaped at him. She rammed into her head for some kind of excuse to say but nothing came up. "Uhhh..." She started. The boy looked at her with confusion and he placed down his arms to his sides. "Are you even from this school?" He asked again. Miku gulped and glanced behind him. If she could just distract him for a few minutes, maybe she can make a run for it while she can but...

"You know...trespassers aren't allowed in the school campus." The boy said. "I would have to tell the teachers about this-"

This sent Miku to a panic. "W-Wait! Please don't tell anyone!" Miku exclaimed as she grabbed the boy's sleeve. "I was just about to leave so there's no need to tell them!"

The boy paused and stared down at Miku, who clung to his sleeve and was looking up at him pleadingly. He then smiled. "I wasn't going to tell anyone." The boy reassured. "Don't worry about it."

Miku sighed in relief until Kaito added. "Besides there's no way I can tell on a cute girl like you." He winked and Miku's face colored. This was technically the first time anyone has called her 'cute' so Miku couldn't help but blush. "Oh um thank you." She muttered shyly. "Well, I have to go now."

With that said, she took a side step and quickly brushed past the blue haired male. "Wait." The boy called out, causing Miku to freeze mid-step. _'Please no more questions, please no more question.'_ Miku mentally chanted as she waited for what the boy was about to say.

"Can you tell me your name?" The boy asked. "I'm Kaito Shion by the way."

Miku nearly face faulted to the ground. Shion? Miku was sure Kaiko didn't have any siblings at all. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled nervously. "My name's Miku." She quickly said. "W-Well, bye Shion-san!" Miku then made a run for it. Miku's face was red as a tomato as she quickly left the school grounds. Hopefully, this blush won't last all day...hopefully.

Unaware to the two, a certain male sat on a tree branch nearby the window, watching the whole scene in silence. He smirked as he held his phone in one hand the entire time.

* * *

Miku sighed as she walked around town with a frown. There was something definitely off about this place. Although, there wasn't anything unusually about the town and that it seemed the same, Miku noticed the slight differences.

The shops she used to visit were named differently and the people she often see around weren't there or were replaced with someone else. She shouldn't be too surprised because the shops and people working tends to change once in a while but...there was something not right about this place...

Miku sighed as she strolled into the park and sat down on one of the benches. She looked up and realized the sky was already bright orange. How long has she been walking around? Has it been hours already?

Miku sighed again, leaning back against the bench. What was she going to do? She felt lost and confused at the moment. Miku knew she obviously can't stay there and that she needed a place to stay for the night.

She can't seem to contact Meiko after several tries and she was too hesitant to return home after that little surprise run in with her look alike this morning.

Miku silently stared up at the sky in deep thought. There was a guy who had the same last name as her and there was another guy who looked Kaiko-senpai and even had the same last name as hers.

This was just too confusing. She knew very well that both she and Kaiko had no siblings, what's more twins. Then again, Kaiko has numerous cousins so maybe that guy was one of them but that did not explain Miku's mysterious male doppelganger...

Miku groaned in frustration once more. This was getting complicated by the second. Miku sighed deeply once more and closed her eyes for a second to rest her exhausted mind.

-0-0-0-

"Oi, kid wake up." A voice suddenly said, shaking her gently by the shoulder. "Wake up, its late."

Miku slowly opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times to clear her hazy vision before she realized she had accidentally fallen asleep on the bench. She groaned to herself for falling asleep and rubbed her eyes. "Hey, you do realize what time it is, kid?" A voice said.

 _'Kid?'_ Miku's eye twitched at the name. She looked up to retort at the person for calling her such a thing but then the words were caught in her throat when she saw who the person was. It was a young man with brownish hair. He wore a dark red dress shirt which was open enough to show a bit of his muscular chest and his sleeves were rolled up till his elbows. He wore black pants and shoes, and he held a plastic bag that had green, glass bottles poked out of the opening of the bags.

He was very handsome...but more importantly, he looked like the male version of Meiko-nee!

"You got a bit of drool trailing down your mouth." The man in front of her suddenly pointed out. Miku quickly wiped her mouth as she blushed in embarrassment. Okay, just to make things clear...she was not, repeat _not_ drooling over this guy...she must've been drooling while she was asleep which made the embarrassment even worse.

"You shouldn't be asleep in a place like this, girl." The man said in a slightly stern tone. "Its dangerous for a little girl like you to be sleep in a place like this. You don't know what dangers can happen in a neighborhood like this."

Miku stared at him for a moment. "S-Sorry." She stuttered. "I wasn't paying attention on the time and well..."

"You don't have to explain to me." The man sighed. "You should probably go home for now since its already late." Miku frowned at that. "But..." She muttered. "I don't have anywhere to go."

This caused the man to pause. "What do you mean you have nowhere to go?" He questioned. "What about your parents? Do even have a guardian?"

"Um well..." Miku wasn't sure how to explain it to him. In fact, she was way more confused than ever. She can't quite explain to that she fell pretty much thousands of meters off the ground today or that she just seen doppelgangers of some of the people she knew, including him. She would just be seen as some nutcase that escape an asylum or something.

The man glanced up at the sky as if he was thinking before he looked back at her. "Well, since you don't have anywhere to go...why not stay over at my place."

Miku looked at him with shock. "Wha?" She gaped at him. "Its nearby here and I have an extra room which you can use." He said. Miku opened her mouth to decline until the man cut in. "Don't worry, I'm not some creep who offer girls things in exchange for weird purposes and stuff. I just don't like the idea of leaving a little girl like you out here with nowhere to stay."

Miku stared at him intensely to see if he was really was telling the truth. He didn't seem to be lying and he did look genuinely concerned about her well being...in a way, he was acting in a very similar way to that of Meiko-nee's...

"Now don't misunderstand." The man suddenly added. "I'm also not a saint who would let you stay over for free."

Miku blinked in surprise as he started to explain. "I actually own a small cafe around here and I don't get much employees to help me out so in exchange for living in my house, you'll have to work in the cafe as a waitress."

Miku's eyes widened slightly. So he owns a cafe like Meiko-nee too? More importantly,, he wants her to work as a waitress in his cafe?

Well, it didn't really bother Miku since she had worked several times at Meiko's cafe so she had enough working experience to do so and not to mention, it did seem like a good deal...although she can't help but feel a bit suspicious about him.

All of a sudden, a pair of fingers lightly pinched her chin and lifted her head. Miku's face burned bright red when she realized the man's face was extremely close to hers. "Hmm, your face isn't bad. In fact, you're pretty cute...for a little girl." He said as he scanned her face.

Miku's gaped at him like a fish out of water, unsure how to respond to this. He was really good looking and the fact, he was this close to her face was enough to turn her into a puddle.

 _'No!'_ Miku mentally exclaimed as she shook her head. This guy looks like Meiko-nee! She shouldn't react like this at all! The man released her chin and stepped back. "So what do you say, little girl? Will you come work for me or not?" He smirked.

Miku knew at this point she should probably say no to this rather suspicious guy and just leave but she had no where else to go and she obviously can't walk around town until day breaks...

"Well?" The man questioned. Miku looked away with slight hesitation before she finally decided. "Alright." She nodded in agreement. "I'll go work for you but for a couple of conditions."

The man raised a brow but said nothing as Miku began. "If I'm going to live with you, I'm going to need some privacy for myself so if possible, I would like to have my own bathroom and be given some money to buy certain...things..." Miku scrunched her face as if she just ate a cockroach or something.

Oh for goodness' sake, what the heck was she blabbering about?! Here she was practically demanding (or at least that was what she thought he was thinking) for things when she should be wary to a guy she just met and looked surprisingly like Meiko-nee.

"Done." The man agreed and Miku blinked. He actually agreed to this? Sure, the conditions she said weren't really big but still...

"Okay then..." Miku muttered before she awkwardly stood up and looked staring into his eyes. "Lead the way then..."

The man quietly snorted. Slight amusement shone in his eyes as he nodded and beckoned her to follow him which Miku did. There was silence between them as they walked down the street. Miku glanced up at the man's back as they continued their way. She wasn't sure whether she should even start a conversation or not until the man paused, causing Miku to stop as well.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me..." He began before glancing at her over his shoulder. "I don't even know your name yet."

Miku blinked as she realized she hadn't introduced herself or the fact, she doesn't even know this guy's name. "I-I'm Miku...Hachune." She muttered. "Hachune huh? Well I'm Meito Sakine, nice to meet you." The man- Meito said with a small grin.

Miku sucked in a breathe. Well, at this point she wasn't too surprise with this but still...it was starting to get a bit creepy. She mentally shook her head. She shouldn't really think so much about it for now...if she wanted to remain sane for a while longer.

* * *

"Here." Meito carefully set down a cup in front of her. "A simple cup of tea to warm you up since it was cold outside."

Miku smiled in thanks as she gently took the cup. Currently, they were at Meito's cafe. Meito had suggest they should have a drink first before showing her her room, Miku was agreed since she was practically shivering from the inside due to the cold.

Miku slowly took a sip of the tea and hummed in satisfaction as the hot drink warmed her insides. "It tastes good, Sakine-san." She remarked. Meito then scoffed. "Just call me Meito. Sakine-san makes me feel...old." He sighed. Miku smiled awkwardly. "Alright then." She muttered before glancing around the cafe.

The whole place looks exactly like Meiko-nee's cafe. It was a simple, ordinary cafe. The walls were covered with dark velvet red wallpaper and the chairs and tables were of light brown wood. A small bar counter was at the side with matching high seats. In a way, everything was exactly the same as Meiko-nee's cafe.

"You have a nice cafe, Sa- Meito-san." Miku complimented and Meito smiled proudly. "Yeah, I had this place right after I entered college and things have been pretty good." He grinned. Miku blinked. Meiko also got her cafe right after she entered college. Was this really just a coincidence?

"Um so you run this place alone?" Miku asked curiously. Meito mused at that. "In a way yes and no." He replied and Miku tilted her head in slight confusion but moved on to another question. "Don't you have any employees at all?" She asked.

"Not really." Meito shrugged. "I did try to get some employees once and hanged a sign for anyone who was interested but..." Meito trailed off. He then cringed as if he remembered something. "I ended up having an army of girls trying to jump on me and I'm pretty sure they weren't trying to get the job."

Miku giggled at the story. She can imagine a crowd of women gathered on the doorway, trying to get in while Meito was frantically pushing back against the door to keep them out and survive. Miku peeked at Meito from underneath her lashes.

Well, she couldn't really blame those women. Meito is indeed a very handsome man. It was no surprise that women were just dying to get the chance to be close to a man as handsome as him. Heck, just sitting across him like this was...

Miku blushed as she gulped down the rest of her tea. She really need to stop calling Meiko-nee's look alike handsome...no matter how true it is...

There was a moment of silence before Meito leaned back against his chair and tapped his finger against the table, as if he played with a thought in his mind. "Actually..." He started. "I do have one employee around this place. He's guy same age as you and he whines and complains a lot but he's a hard worker."

Miku blinked. "O-Oh? Is that so?" She muttered, suddenly feeling nervous for some reason. "And what's this guy's name, if I may ask?" She asked as she lifted the cup to her lips once again.

Meito opened his mouth to respond until the door of the cafe suddenly opened and a voice called out. "I'm home!"

"Well, just in time." Meito said as he turned his head to the side, glancing over his shoulder. "Welcome back." He greeted. Miku peeked over Meito to see who it was before she chocked at her drink.

"Sorry for being late. " Mikuo sighed as the sound of footsteps followed. "Training took too long and-" He stopped mid-step and blinked when he saw the frozen teal haired girl. "Hachune-chan?"

"H-Hatsune-kun." She squeaked. Meito glanced at her then at Mikuo and raised a brow. "You know each other?" He asked. Mikuo sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Well, kinda. I sort of bumped into her this morning and ended up giving her some scratches so yeah..."

Meito then turned to Miku. "Huh...that would explain the bandages on your legs." He said while Miku blushed in embarrassment. Meito then sighed. "Seriously Mikuo, that's not a way to meet girls. No wonder that Masuda girl rejected you."

Mikuo twitched, his face turned bright red from anger and embarrassment. "Shut it! I don't even want to talk about it and don't mention it in front of a guest!" He yelled angrily before he looked back at Miku with an apologetic look. "Just ignore him, Hachune-chan. He just blabbers out stupid things whenever he can." Mikuo explained but Miku said nothing as she suddenly fell into a daze, her eyes wide open like saucers.

Ma..Masuda? It can't be...

Okay, it was official. This was no coincidence _at all_.

"By the way, kid." Meito started. "This cutie over here is going to stay here with us from now on." Mikuo's eyes widened at that. "Seriously?" He gaped. Meito nodded. "Yeah and she'll be working here too as our new waitress so you better show her the ropes."

Mikuo blinked in surprise, reverting his gaze back to Miku. "Is that true?" He asked. Miku snapped out of her daze and timidly nodded in response.

"What? You really thought I was lying about this? I'm hurt that you doubted me" Meito sighed. Mikuo scoffed loudly at him but Meito ignored the rude action and turned to Miku. "Well anyways, since Mikuo is here. He'll be the one to show you to your room."

Meito then stood up, glancing back at Mikuo. "I'm going to start making dinner so you should get going already." He said, patting Mikuo's shoulder as he walked pass him, not before we waved a hand as he said. "Be sure not to do anything suspicious to Hachune-chan, Mikuo."

"Of course not! I'm not a pervert!" Mikuo exclaimed while Miku blushed slightly. Ah, this was definitely awkward for her.

Mikuo sighed as he turned back to Miku. The two of them stared at each other in awkward silence. Miku wasn't sure how to start a conversation so she just remained quiet and waited. "So um..." Mikuo lightly scratched his cheek sheepishly. "You're...really going to start living here huh?"

Miku nodded. "Yeah, that's right." She muttered. Mikuo nodded back in response. "I see, well..." Mikuo paused before he grinned in a cheerful but sheepish way. "It looks like we'll be see each other a lot now."

Miku's blush intensified when she saw that smile. He's really cute...

Miku mentally slapped herself and shook her head. Now was not the time for her to drooling over her strangely hot look alike. Miku stood up and smiled nervously. "Right so uh..." She started. "Where is my room by the way?"

"Ah." Mikuo said and laughed awkwardly. "Oh right, this way." He said as he pointed over to the door, leading into the house. There was a small silence between them as they entered the house and moved up the stairs. Miku took a quick glance around as they walked down the hall. The whole place look eerily similar to her home...

"Here we go." Mikuo said as they stopped in front of a door. "Your room." He took the doorknob and opened the door. He reached at the side of the wall to flip the light switch.

Miku walked into the room as light filled the room. She looked around the room. It was rather clean and neat and the walls were covered with turquoise wallpaper with black polka dots. The room seemed quite nice.

"Is this room okay for you?" Mikuo asked as he stood out the door and Miku smiled. "Yeah, its totally fine." She said and Mikuo nodded. "Okay then." He then pointed down the hall. "My room is actually just next to yours so if there is anything you need, I'm not far away so you can come over anytime."

Miku nodded. "Okay, thanks." She said. Mikuo smiled a bit. "Well, I'll just go back to my room for now so I'll leave you here, alright." Miku nodded. Mikuo grabbed the knob and was about to close it but then stopped mid-way. "Oh yeah, that remind me..." He began and opened the door once more.

Miku looked at him with confusion as he walked over to her and took out his hand towards her. "Since we'll be living together, I hope we get along." He said cheerfully. Miku blinked in surprise and looked down at his hand. She smiled and took it. "Yeah, I hope so too." She said.

Mikuo grinned at her before he turned to leave the room, closing the door behind him. Miku then let out a long sigh. She threw her bag onto the bed and sat down on the bed.

Her mind couldn't help but think about this whole day. This day has been entirely crazy. She had fallen from the sky, she had meet her male look alike as well as the male look alikes of her friends, and now she was living with her said look alike. How in the world did she get into this mess?!

She sighed as she fell back again the bed. How did this whole thing happen anyways? That was when she thought about that antique shop and that mysterious white haired boy.

It was obvious that there was something unnatural with that boy. He was so calm and collective when they were both falling thousands of feet from the air and not only that but Miku was completely sure he was the one who saved her from splattering onto the ground.

Maybe if she finds that guy, she could probably get some answers out of him. Now what was his name again? He did tell her his name during the time but at that time, she wasn't really listening since she was more concerned at the fact she was getting closer to the ground in high speeds.

Miku mused about it for a bit. What was his name again...Niko..Rinko..

"Ah! That's right!" Miku exclaimed. "His name was-"

"Piko Utatane." Miku froze at the voice that suddenly spoke up. She scrambled to sit up and look at the side where she saw a white haired boy around her age, sitting at the ledge of her window. He complete dressed in white and the curious thing was he was holding what looked like a USB like cord in his hand as he swished it around.

He sat crossed legged as he hunched over, his elbow planted on his knee as he cupped his cheek and stared at Miku with amusement.

"You!" Miku exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. "You're that boy!"

The white haired boy snickered. "Hi Miku-chan! I'm so glad that we could meet again." He smiled while Miku gasped. "H-How do you know my name?" She stuttered.

The white haired boy, this time laughed. "Well I just know it since I've been watching you for quite some time." He said. This time, Miku had a blank expression on her face. "Are you a stalker?" She deadpanned.

"No, I'm not." the boy sweat dropped. "I'm just saying that I know things that's all." Miku groaned at that. "You're not making things clearer." She exclaimed then she realized something. "How did you get into my room in the first place?"

"I climbed through the window." The boy said simply as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Miku's eyes twitched. "Are you really not a stalker?" She grumbled.

"I told you I'm not a stalker." The white haired boy repeated.

"But you know my name and clearly I have never met you before."

"I told you, my name's Piko and we have met just a couple of hours ago."

"We were falling from the sky at the time!" Miku exclaimed before took a deep breathe and sighed. "Well, if you're not a stalker -which I highly doubt it- then who are you? No, what are you?" She questioned and Piko did not respond this time.

"Look, I nearly splattered to the ground this morning from falling from the sky, I've been seeing people who look almost like the people I know, I'm currently confused and freaking out at moment." Miku stopped, only to sigh again. "So tell me right now...who are you? Or better yet, where the heck am I?"

Piko stared at Miku for a moment before he smiled and chuckled. "As I thought you really are interesting." He said and stood up from the window. "Alright I'll tell you but you might not believe me once I tell you the truth." Miku scoffed at that and gave him a look that obviously said 'try me'.

Piko laughed then smiled, placing a hand on his chest. "I'm Piko Utatane. I'm actually a god and currently...you're in a parallel world."

 _Silence._

There was a long silence between them as Miku tried to process the information in her head before it finally clicked and she yelled.

 _"EHHHHHHH?!"_

* * *

 **A/N: Heya guys! Its me again! Ugh, I just finished my exams actually and I nearly died from exhaustion! You have no idea how many brain cells I had to burn up just to get an couple of answers to write on that exam. It was torture!**

 **But anyways since its my Christmas break now, I might be able to write more but hey lets not get our hopes up now.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It was pretty long in my standard but hey it was worth it. Please review and perhaps favorite the story if you really liked the story because honestly I feel like this story plot is a little...messy.**

 **Well, again I hope you like this chapter and hope to hear from you again.**

 **See ya guys!**

 **-Yugao702**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay...let me get this straight." Miku muttered as she sat on her bed, right after Piko explain the situation to her. "So you are...a god and you have sent me into a parallel world where everyone -including another version of yours truly- is the opposite gender...am I getting this right?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Piko lazily replied as he leaned back again the chair near the desk and played with the cord in his hands. This was just too much...way too much information she can bare.

Normally, she wouldn't believe the whole thing about this white haired boy being a god or that she was in another world but after thinking about Mikuo and Meito...her doubts vanished and were quickly replaced with panic. It took a few more minutes for Miku to calm down before Piko finally decided to explain the whole situation to her.

"So tell me..." Miku started before she angrily stood up. "Why did you sent me to a parallel world in the first place?!" She exclaimed. Piko lazily smiled. "You wished for it, remember?" He said and Miku looked at him with confusion. "Since when did I wish to go to a parallel universe?" She grunted.

Piko then sighed. "You made a wish for this." He then stood up and looked into her eyes. "You said "I wish I had an out-of-this-word boyfriend." Therefore here we are."

There was a slight pause in the air as Miku looked at him with disbelief. "I didn't mean it _this_ way!" She yelled, tugging her pigtails in frustration.

Of all the wishes that could be granted to her, it just had to be _that_ one. At the time, it was simply because she was moping around due to being rejected by her first love. She didn't think someone would _actually_ take it seriously!

Piko tilted his head. "Really? I was quite sure you said you wanted this." He said. "I never said that! Sure, I said I wanted a boyfriend but I never meant being sent to an another world just to get one!" Miku exclaimed in irritation.

Piko frowned for a bit then shrugged. "I see. Well, I apologize then." He said. "But right now, there is nothing I can do."

"What?!" Miku gaped. "Just send me back home! You're a god aren't you?!" Piko frowned even more and shook his head. "Sorry but I can't do that." He explained. "I may be a god but even I have limitations. You see, I can't just pop you back to your world that easily. It isn't that simple."

"What do you mean?" Miku cautiously asked. Piko sighed and motioned Miku to sit back down which she did. "As you may know, your world and this world are both separated and in two different planes. Take a mirror for example. Within the mirror, there is a world no one would be able to reach so it is impossible for two different planes of reality to come in contact with each other at all." Piko said.

Miku stared at Piko in shock. Does that mean...there was no way for her to return home? Worry and panic began to fill her up and she opened her mouth to say something but Piko raised his hand, signalling her to stop as he continued. "But don't misunderstand. There is a way of course."

Miku blinked up at him as he went on. "Yes its true that it is impossible for a human being to cross from one world to another but for a god such as myself there is a way as long as I have a certain item to act as a bridge for both worlds."

There was a slight pause between them as Miku looked at him with confusion for a minute before her eyes widened in realization. "You mean that mirror?" She said and Piko nodded. "Bingo." He confirmed. "I used that mirror to bring you from your world to this."

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Take out your magic mirror and take me home." Miku said as she hopped to her feet but Piko shook his head. "I can't do that either."

"What?! Why?!" Miku shouted with irritation. Piko sighed deeply and scratched the back of his head. "Well you see...I don't know where it is-"

"Huuuh?" Miku glared down at the white haired boy intensely. Piko sweat dropped as he lifted his hands in surrender. "I um well, its funny really but you see, my servant-"

"Servant?" Miku interrupted as she raised a brow at him. Piko nodded his head and continued. "Yes, my servant." He then cleared his throat and reluctantly went on. "He um...He sort of...misplaced it."

"What?" Miku gaped. Piko smiled nervously. "Right after I brought you here, he messed around in the shop and well...he lost it." He finished.

There was silence in the room. Piko looked at Miku nervously as she stared at her feet, her hair covering her eyes as she stood there in complete silence.

That was when she took a few steps forward towards Piko and grabbed the front of his shirt roughly. Piko let out a yelp as Miku began shaking him violently and she angrily yelled. "How could you lose something as important as that! Are you really a god?! What kind of idiot loses a mirror that _huge_!"

The mirror was gigantic the last time Miku saw it. It was big enough for her to fit in. Heck, it was probably big enough to fill almost an entire wall!

"It's. Not. My. Fault!" Piko exclaimed between the shaking. He took Miku's wrists to stop her from shaking him around and he sighed once more. "It was my servant's fault. I told him not to mess around within the shop but he didn't listen and ended up losing the thing."

"What kind of help are you hiring nowadays?" Miku groaned. Was this guy really a god? She was still doubtful about this guy being a god, especially with circumstances like this. It was a hard pill to swallow after all.

"Look, I understand you're upset..." Piko uttered and Miku glared at him. Upset was definitely an understatement. "But you'll just have to accept the fact you're stuck here until we find that mirror to send you back home."

"Can't you used a different mirror or something?" Miku questioned and Piko shook his head the third time that night. "No, there is a very high chance you'll just end up in another world if we use a different mirror. It has to be the same mirror for you get back to your original home."

Miku could not believe this. So she was stuck here for who knows how long until this white haired kidnapper of hers finds that mirror to bring her back home? This was insane.

"I can't believe this." She voiced out her thoughts before her ruffled her hair roughly in pure frustration. "I can't believe I was kidnapped then sent to some parallel world and now I'm stuck for- maybe the rest of my _life_! Why does the universe _hate_ me?!"

"How rude, I didn't kidnapped you. You followed me by your own free will." Piko huffed. Miku paused at that and turned to him. "What?" She started.

"You followed me remember? You chased after me until my shop." Piko explained. Now that she thought of it, she did follow a person all dressed in white just like this person in front of her. That's right, a person dressed in pure white with a ta-

Miku paused and glanced behind Piko, realizing he did in fact had USB like _tail_ behind him that was standing upright and was lightly swaying like a cat's. How come only now she noticed this?

"Is that thing real?" Miku asked curiously as she reached out to touch it but Piko smacked her hand away, causing her to yelp. "Yes its real so don't touch it." Piko grunted with mild irritation as he crossed his arms.

"Ow, no need to be rude." Miku muttered as she rubbed her hand. Somehow their roles seem to have switched as Piko was now the one irritated here. Looks like this guy has some issues when it comes to his tail.

"Going back to the main topic." Piko started, changing the subject. "Until we find the mirror that sent you to this place, you'll just have to adapt and live here for now."

"But how am I suppose to 'adapt' in here? I'm technically not from this world. I might as well be considered an alien here!" Miku huffed.

"Relax." Piko waved it off. "This world is like a parallel version of your world so almost everything in this world is exactly the same as yours so you won't have too much trouble." He said as he walked over to the window. "Besides, you might as well enjoy yourself here while you're at it and who knows, you might actually find a boyfriend here then everything I've done so far won't be a waste."

"Wha-" Miku turned bright red at the idea. "A-A boyfrie- Um hello! I'm from another world! An entire different _universe_! Me getting a boyfriend here is out of the question..."

"Hmm, Is that so?" Piko mused as he opened the window. Miku sighed. "Yup, having a boyfriend in a different world will only cause trouble. Besides, I don't think any guy in this place would be interested."

Miku frowned. In her world, Miku could stand in the middle of a busy street on some cardboard box with a bar of soap in hand and no one would take a second glance. What's the difference with her world and with this? The chances of her attracting anyone would be quite low.

Piko hummed and hopped onto the ledge of the window. "I'm not so sure about that." He muttered and Miku looked at him curiously. Piko glanced over his shoulder, his eyes scanned her figure before he smirked lazily. "With someone like you...looking for a boyfriend wouldn't be that hard for you."

Miku blushed deep red at that. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. Piko simply chuckled at her react. "Well, I'll be going now but I might visit you again soon so bye bye Miku-chan~" He sang before he leaped out of the window. Miku rushed over to the edge and peer down the window to see he was gone without a trace.

Miku stepped back and lightly frowned as she closed the window. Even though, she was still doubtful about Piko being a god and all...he seemed honest about looking for the mirror. She might as well put her faith on the guy no matter how shaky it is but for now, she was going to have to figure how is she going to live in this parallel world.

 _Knock knock_

"Hachune-san? You there?" A voice called out from the other side of her door. "Ah, yes! Coming!" Miku exclaimed as she quickly moved to the door to open it. Mikuo smiled down at her. "Hey, Dinner's ready." He announced.

"Oh, um yeah thanks." She muttered as she looked up at him. Well, she was in a parallel world so that would mean Mikuo is the male version of herself.

She couldn't believe her male self was so...attractive. It was just so unbelievable. Was this how she would look like if she were born a male...or was the universe just trying to mock her again?

"Um..is there something in my face?" Mikuo wondered as he noticed Miku's intense stare and he rubbed his face just to make sure. Realizing she was staring too long, she looked away with a light blush. "No, its nothing." She said.

"Hey by the way..." Mikuo started with a worried expression on his face. "I heard you yelling a while ago. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh! There is nothing wrong at all!" Miku laughed nervously. "You must be imagining things ahaha..."

Mikuo tilted his head in confusion but then shrugged and smiled. "Well if you say so. Anyways let's go before the food gets cold." He said and Miku nodded as Mikuo lead her down the stairs.

Miku quietly followed after Mikuo as they walked into the kitchen where Meito was setting the table. He looked as soon as they entered and he smiled. "Hey you two, sitting down already before the food gets cold." He said.

Mikuo scoffed as he looked down at the simple meal on the table. "This isn't spiked with alcohol again is it? We have a guest here you know." He pointed out and Meito huffed. "Of course not. As if I would have you kids get drunk, that would be too much trouble especially with you, Mikuo. Besides that was an accident."

Miku blinked at this. She can't really remember any incident where Meiko had spike their food with alcohol. She was more careful with handling food. So not everything in this world is exactly the same as hers, just like Piko said.

A part of Miku was relieved since it would be really creepy if her counterpart experienced almost everything she went through in her world. The things she's been through. Those embarrassing and weird moments...well, let's just say she's glad she and Mikuo are the opposite gender.

"Hachune-chan?" Miku snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Mikuo, who was already seated in front of the table with Meito just across him. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

"Ah! Right." Miku said as she quickly took a seat beside him. "Itadakimasu." The three clapped their hands before they began to eat in silence.

"So Miku-chan." Meito started, catching Mikuo and Miku's attention. Miku blushed for a second since Meito had just said her given name instead of her last name while Mikuo looked at him with disapproval, which Meito ignored as he continue "You go to the same school as Mikuo here huh?"

Miku chocked on her rice for a second. Damn, she forgot. How was she going to explain her...circumstances with them? "Umm..." Should she lie and say she does? It isn't entirely a lie...No, it would be too obvious. She was from a different world and what's more, Mikuo goes to that school. It was obvious he would have to take her to school with him and it would be a bit suspicious for a strange girl no one knows about to be in their school without any identification what so ever.

"No, I actually don't." She replied. "Eh? But you're using my school's uniform so I thought for sure we go to the same school." Mikuo said in surprise. Miku looked down at her sailor fuku uniform and began to sweat. Damn, this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Um well you see..." Miku rammed into her head to find some excuse to help her in this situation. "I uhh...I have a friend. Yeah, that's right a friend!" Miku exclaimed, almost nervously. "She lent me this uniform to see if it looks good on me but then she somehow ran off with my clothes and now she's um gone."

"Is that so?" Meito said and Miku quickly nodded. Mikuo and Meito hummed in understanding and Miku mentally sighed in relief. Honestly, the excuse was a little shaky but at least it worked...sort of.

"How about your parents, Hachune-chan? Do they know you're living here with us from now on?" Mikuo asked curiously. Miku froze at that. Ugh, why are they such hard questions?

Meito reached out and smacked Mikuo on the head, causing him to yelp loudly. "Idiot. Don't ask that." He grunted and Mikuo frowned at him. Miku smiled awkwardly. "No, its fine." She said. "Um well...my parents...right, they..aren't here now."

It was a little hard Miku to explain. She can't say her parents were overseas in her world and that her guardian is the female version of Meito. She can't say that now, can she?

Miku looked down at her food intensely as she tried figuring out what she was going to have to say next. The two males misunderstood her reply as well as the silence that follow and looked at her with sympathy. "Really now? I'm sorry to hear that." Meito said. Mikuo sat there in silence and poked at his food.

Miku looked up at them, slightly confused but then she realized she accidentally made believe her parents were-

She wasn't sure if she should clear up the misunderstanding or just leave it be. It would make sense why she had no guardian and such but then she felt like she was disrespecting her parents.

Miku mentally cried (rather comical) as she had no choice but leave things be. _'When I get back I'm going to apologize to mom and dad and then murder that stupid god!'_ She mentally promised to herself.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about now." Meito suddenly added. "Since we'll be all living together from now on so don't worry about it."

Miku smiled awkwardly. "Um Right. Thank you." She said.

After that, dinner was rather peaceful. Meito brought up different topics to amuse her with Mikuo following after. Miku would smile and giggle here and there as she watch the two bicker and joke around. It was rather nice and it calmed Miku. It almost made her forget she was in another world and such.

Meito picked up the plates as dinner ended. "The food was really good, Meito-san." Miku complimented.

Meito grinned. "To hear a compliment from a cute girl is always a pleasure." He said and Mikuo rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his water. "Playboy." He mumbled quietly but Meito heard the remark and turned to him. "Hmph, you're just jealous women like me while you got dumped by-"

"I said not a word about it!" Mikuo exclaimed, his cheeks turning bright red while Meito laughed. "Anyways, I'll clean up here. You two should go bed already, especially for you Mikuo since you have school tomorrow."

Mikuo sighed. "Yeah, Yeah I know." He grumbled as he proceed to leave the kitchen. Miku was about to follow after him but then paused when Meito began. "Oh by the way Miku-chan." He said. "You should ask Mikuo for some clothes tonight since I'm pretty sure you rather not sleep in your uniform."

His gaze fell to her slightly dirt covered uniform. Miku looked down at her uniform as well and blushed in embarrassment. She nodded and left the kitchen.

Miku climbed up the stairs but then stopped half way when she noticed Mikuo standing at the top of the stairs with a slightly nervous smile. Miku smiled back as she continued climbing up the stairs until she reached Mikuo. "Um Hachune-chan." Mikuo began. "Sorry about a while ago."

Miku knew what he was talking about and quickly said. "No, its fine Mikuo. Perfectly fine." She nervously uttered. "You don't have to apologize."

 _'I should be the one to apologize after all.'_ She mentally added. Mikuo looked at her with a faint look of concern. "You sure? I hope I didn't offend you or anything."

"Its fine. Don't worry about it." Miku reassured. Mikuo looked reluctant at first before he smiled at her. "Okay then." He said. Miku blushed lightly when she saw that smile of his.

Ugh, what the heck? She shouldn't be blushing over her counterpart like this!

"A-Anyways!" Miku exclaimed. "Do you have any clothes for me to wear? I don't really have anything to wear tonight..."

Mikuo blinked. "Clothes?" He repeated and Miku nodded. He then frowned and hummed. "Well, I don't think I have any girl clothes for you but I could lend you some of my clothes instead." He suggested. Miku knew she had no choice at this point and nodded.

They walked down the hall, stopping in front of Mikuo's room. "Wait here for sec." He said before he entered his room, leaving Miku alone in the hall.

Miku let out a heavy sigh and took a quick glance around. Yup, almost everything was exactly the same as back home. But now was not the time, Miku tried to figure out what she was going to do now.

She was stuck at a parallel world and knew no one in this world. How was she going to spend her entire time in a different world while living with her male counterpart and Meiko-nee's counterpart! The worst part (or best part if you see it that way) they were both _hot_!

Miku covered her face with both hands as her face grew hot. A girl like her living with two handsome men would be too much for her! Ignoring the fact they were parallel male version of themselves, it was still a bit troublesome. Most girls would think it would be great to live with two handsome guys but Miku was not from this world and it was just plain awkward for her.

"Stupid white haired god." She grumbled. Seriously? Of all the wishes she could make and be granted, it just had to be the one she half heartedly wished for. Its either that 'god' was messing with her or was just acting cruel.

Suddenly the door opened and Mikuo stepped out with a small pile of neat folded clothes at hand. He blinked as he looked at Miku. "Hachune-chan are you okay? Your face is all red." He pointed out.

Miku shook her head to try and get rid of the blush on her face and she smiled. "Yeah, I'm just fine." She laughed nervously. "So are those the clothes?" She asked, glancing down at the clothes in his hands.

"Oh yeah, here you go." Mikuo said as he handed her the clothes. "Sorry there weren't any clothes that could fit you but you can use these for now."

"Thanks." She muttered, taking the clothes. Mikuo smiled. "If there is anything else you need, I'm right next door." He said and Miku nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, thanks." She then turned to the side. "Well, um good night Hatsune-kun."

Mikuo shook his head. "Just call me Mikuo. Everyone does." He said. Miku paused for a moment and looked up at Mikuo, who stared back at her, expectantly. Miku was reluctantly call her male doppelganger by name but then again, it would be weird for her to call someone else by her last name too. She looked up and hesitantly muttered. "Mikuo-kun."

Mikuo smiled in satisfaction. "Great and um...if you don't mind, can I call you Miku-chan instead?" Miku blinked as Mikuo sheepishly scratched his cheek with a bashful smile. Miku felt her cheeks warming up again. Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! Why did her male doppelganger have to be so _cute_?!

Was this how the universe viewed her if she was a male? Or was the universe just trying to mess with her? Whichever it is, this was weird and crazy as hell!

"Um, s-sure." Miku squeaked out as she looked down at the ground. Mikuo nodded. "Well...good night then, Miku-chan."

Miku turned red as a tomato as she nodded and briskly walked to her door then quickly getting inside. She leaned against the door, covering her face with the clothes in her hands as her face continued to glow bright red.

Ugh, this was going to be the weirdest and craziest part in her high school life.

* * *

The sunlight was peeking through the gap of her curtains as a new day broke through.

Miku groaned as the light shone on her face. She sat up and yawned. She honestly wanted to go back to sleep but for some reason, she can't. Miku sighed and stretched. "Boy, I had such a terrible dream." She thought out loud. Being in a entirely different universe then meeting with her male versions of her friends as well as herself.

Yup, that is definitely one crazy dream.

She stood up and was about to walk to the bathroom but then paused when she walked past the mirror of her room. She took a couple of steps back and stared at her reflection with her jaw dropped.

Her hair was down which reached till her hips and she looked like a mess but that wasn't really important because what interested her more was what she was wearing.

She wore a large grey shirt that reached to her mid-thigh and seemed to hang slightly off her shoulder, she wore a pair of large shorts which stop above her knees. They were obviously far too big and boyish...and definitely was not hers. In other words...

 _'Everything that has happened wasn't a dream!'_ She mentally exclaimed as she banged her head to the nearest wall. She had really wished it was all just a silly dream but nooo...it just had to be reality.

Miku groaned then sighed. Well, no use escape reality now. Miku ran her fingers through her hair to make it seem a little neat before she reluctantly walked out of the room and down the stairs. As embarrassing as it was, she didn't have any clothes to change with so she had no choice but to leave the room look like this.

Miku walked into the kitchen where she saw Mikuo who was all dressed for school, sitting in front of the table, eating a piece of toast while Meito was scanning through the fridge to look for something to eat. The two male paused as Miku entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Miku-chan." Mikuo greeted with a bright smile on his face which made Miku blush slightly. Meito took in Miku's appearance and raised a brow at Mikuo. "I did say Mikuo would give you some clothes but really Mikuo? Your fashion senses is horrible." He remarked.

"Well, excuse me for not having any clothes that would looks good on a girl." Mikuo retorted. "I don't have anything that would fit a girl so I had to look for some clothes that aren't so bad."

Meito sighed and smiled apologetically at Miku. "Sorry for not having any clothes for you, Miku-chan. I'll try and buy you some clothes later if you like."

Mikuo scoffed loudly at that which Meito ignored. Normally, Miku would have objected to this and tell him she would buy her own clothes but remembering she had nothing to wear but her school uniform, caused her sigh and hesitantly nodded.

Mikuo glanced at his wrist watch to see the time. "Damn, I have to go now." He said as he stood up and grabbed his bag. Meito nodded and waved. "Have a nice day, kid." He said. "And stay away from trouble this time." Mikuo snorted at that but nodded and moved to leave the kitchen.

Just as Mikuo was about to past Miku, he smiled at her and said. "I'll see you later, Miku-chan." Miku smiled back. "Have a nice day...Mikuo-kun." She said.

Meito raised a brow at the atmosphere but didn't comment on it and huffed. "Hey, don't I get a good bye too?" He whined in a joking manner. Mikuo rolled his eyes at him before he left the kitchen and out the front door.

"So anyways Miku-chan." Meito began, bring Miku's attention to him as he grinned. "Right after breakfast, you'll be starting your first day as the waitress of my cafe so you better eat up well."

Miku groaned at the thought of working all day. Yup, this was going to be a really long day.

* * *

Mikuo casually walked down the street with a small sigh, his mind still wondering to yesterday night. He didn't think the girl he ran into would end up living with him and Meito. He couldn't help but Meito was thinking when he said she was going to live with them from now on.

He wasn't against the idea of Miku living with them. Its just that it seemed so sudden, especially for Meito. He had known Meito for a very long time and was surprised when he allowed a girl he just met live with them. But was more questionable was Miku.

Miku seemed like a nice girl and was pretty too but there was something about her that seemed..off. He wasn't sure what it was but there was something about Miku that made her seem like she was hiding something.

Mikuo shrugged it off and decided it was probably just his imagination.

"Hey Mikuo!" A voice exclaimed behind him as a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Morning!" Mikuo turned around to see a certain blond haired boy standing behind him. His hair was tied to a short ponytail and he wore uniform similar to his. He wore a large smile as he looked at him with his big blue eyes.

"Oh morning, Len." Mikuo greeted in a deadpanned manner. Len pouted. "Hey, show some energy will you? Its a sunny day today."

"Its kinda hard to be energetic in the morning, Len." Mikuo sighed. Len raised a brow at him. "What? Are you still hung over about Masuda-senpai rejecting you? I thought we discussed this already."

Mikuo glared at Len. "Its not about that!" He exclaimed. "And I thought I told you not to mention that anymore!"

"Chill man." Len said, raising his hands in surrender. "I'm just saying you should just forget about her. I mean her rejecting you because you weren't muscular and weren't her type is a pretty shallow reason."

Mikuo groaned as he was reminded of that fateful day. He still couldn't believe he was rejected just because he wasn't like those stupid muscle heads who only listen to their muscle and think brute force was everything. It was the biggest shock of his life when he realized that was his crush's type.

"Can we not discuss this ever again? I like to try healing my injured heart." Mikuo grumbled. "Fine, fine. Whatever you say, Captain." Len said as they past the school gate. "But just let me say one thing, you're a great guy Mikuo so any girl rejecting you for a reason like that is a great loss for them."

Mikuo smiled at Len. "Thanks Len." He said. Len smiled back and added. "And speaking of girls..."

Mikuo let out a low groan. "Len, we aren't going to talk about that."

"Why? The sooner you get yourself a girlfriend, the faster you'll stop sulking over her."

"I just got rejected by the only girl I liked. How can you expect me to move on that quickly?"

"Oh come on, there has to be at least one girl who caught your interest! Or at least you found them cute or pretty or something."

"No there hasn't-" Mikuo paused for a moment as he stopped in front of his shoe locker. "Actually there is one-"

"Hey guys!" A cheerful voice called out. Mikuo and Len turned to the side to see a certain boy with apple green hair racing towards them, behind him was a boy with flaming red hair that was tied into a low ponytail who was calmly walking up to them as he push up his glasses.

"Morning Gumo. Morning Ted." Mikuo greeted as he opened his locker. Ted smiled. "Good morning to you too Mikuo. You too, Len."

Len nodded in response with a smile of his own. Gumo quickly moved in front of Mikuo and said. "Mikuo, there's something we wanna ask you about."

Mikuo blinked in confusion. "Um sure you can." He said, before looking over him for a moment. "What the commotion all about?" Mikuo couldn't help but wonder out loud as he noticed students rushing down the hall.

"That's the thing..." Gumo muttered. Mikuo and Len looked at him with confusion. "Mikuo...by any chance do you have a twin sister?" Ted asked.

Mikuo blinked in surprise. "Wha-? No, why?" He questioned with a puzzled expression. Ted and Gumo glanced at each other before turning to Mikuo. "Well...there were picture posted on the school notice board today." Gumo explained.

"Wha-?" Mikuo was confusion and proceeded to move down the hall. His three best friends right behind him as they followed after the rushing students before stopping behind a large crowd forming in front of the notice board.

There was message written in bold letters that said:

 _ **Mysterious girl spotted in campus, seen with student council vice president and captain of the basketball team.  
** **Who could be this mysterious trespasser?**_

Below it were pictures of a certain teal haired female running down the hall, one of them was a picture with Kaito in it as well as with Mikuo and so on.

"I don't believe this." Mikuo gaped as he stared at the notice board. "Tell me about it." Gumo agreed. "That was probably the stupidest title I ever read." Ted then reached out and smacked Gumo at the back of his head.

"Who the heck wrote this?" Mikuo questioned as he stomped away from the board, along with his friends. "That would be me." A voice smugly said. The group turned to the side to see a familiar blond haired boy smirking at them with a his phone at hand.

"Nero." Gumo sneered and Nero simply smirked. "Hey guys. How's it been?"

"How's it been? Where did you get this pictures in the first place?" Mikuo demanded. Nero shrugged without care. "I was just searching around for some news and just happen to find out- a really cute one too."

Mikuo glared at him. "Is you want to find some 'news' about me, fine but putting Kaito-senpai in trouble like this is crossing the line." He said. Nero scoffed. "I don't see anything wrong with what I did, I'm just doing my job as a reporter."

"You mean a wanna-be gossip reporter." Gumo snorted. Nero glared at him for a moment but then relaxed and just smirked. "Well whatever, I have to go. See you later." With that, Nero turned and left, waving at them as he walked down the hall.

"Ugh, I hate that guy." Gumo huffed in irritation. "Just ignore him. He means no harm...physically anyways." Ted said as he watched Nero go. Len turned to Mikuo. "You okay, man?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Mikuo said. "I'm more worried about Kaito-senpai."

"Don't worry!" Gumo exclaimed. "This is Kaito-senpai after all. He'll definitely be fine. He can handle any teacher with his smooth talk." Mikuo and Len thought about for a moment before nodded in agreement.

"Oh he can handle the teachers." Ted started. "But the bigger problem would be...Megurine-senpai."

There was a long pause among them at that.

"W-Well, I'm sure he'll be just fine...right?" Len said reluctantly. They didn't respond and they sweat dropped. They mentally prayed for their blue haired friend while cursing at Nero for putting him in that situation in the first place.

Yup, this was definitely going to be a really long day.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Its been such a long time!**

 **I'm a little sick at the moment but I have enough energy to type and post this chapter so yeah...Anyways hope you like this chapter! Its pretty long so that would partly explain why it took so long to post.**

 **Happy holiday btw. Its a little late but hey, better late than never.**

 **I can't really say much since like I said, I'm kinda sick so I can't write much right after this so don't expect me to write too soon. Ugh. T_T**

 **Anyways thanks for reading and please review when you have the time, Okay?**

 **Well, bye bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hmmm." Meito mused as he scanned up and down Miku's form. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

Miku glared halfheartedly at him as a deep red blush stained her cheeks. This was so embarrassing!

Right after breakfast, Meito brought Miku to the back of the cafe to show her the uniform she was going to wear for work. At first, Miku was expecting the same kind of uniform just like her world but after seeing the so-called maid uniform, Miku was horrified.

Over the maid outfit was an apron like top. It was sleeveless and the straps of the apron had some ruffles on it. Around the waist was large hot pink ribbon and a black skirt that reach to her mid-thigh with the edge of the skirt colored teal like her hair. The outfit had long black ballroom gloves with reached to her forearm and long black stockings reaching just above her knees with matching black doll shoes.

The maid uniform is completed with a matching black frilly headband with small red ribbons on the edges and a single collar accessory with a teal tie on it. The worst part is the maid outfit was _backless_! The cloth stopped to her mid-back, inches away from the ribbon.

All in all...the maid uniform just showed too much skin, much to Miku's discomfort.

"This is embarrassing." Miku voiced out her thoughts. "Embarrassing? I think you look great on that outfit." Meito remarked with a smug expression on his face.

Miku highly doubted that. How could Meito even get a maid uniform like? "I can't wear this! I-Its shows too much skin!" Miku protested frantically.

"Not really. There are a lot of maid cafes that wear similar clothes like this." Meito explained. "Besides it would definitely attract male customers into the cafe. Usually the majority of customers I get around here are female so it would be great if I get some male customers too."

Miku frowned. This was not how she intended to work in a cafe. Suddenly, she wished this world was like hers. Where she can an actual maid outfit that this...clothes.

Miku was silent for a moment before she sighed heavily in defeat. "Alright, I'll wear this for the day." Meito grinned in triumph and nodded. "Good. Now come on, I'll be opening the store soon."

Miku sighed again as she followed Meito to the cafe. Yup, this is truly going to be a long day.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the school.

The student council room was eerily silent and was unusually dark despite being a very sunny day outside. A certain blue haired male stood in front of a desk in silence. A large office chair was placed behind the desk and its back was facing to him, obscuring his view of the person sitting on it.

Well, Kaito had already expected this. Ever since he let that girl who was obviously trespassing go, it was only a matter of time before the student council president calls him over. The news about him being spotted by a trespasser wasn't really surprising since he knew about Nero's habit of skipping class for some inside scoop in school.

What he didn't expect was that Mikuo was also seen with this mysterious girl as shown in the pictures. He began to wonder how did Mikuo get involve with her in the first place.

"Shion-kun." A smooth deep voice started behind the chair. "You do realize why I called you here right?"

Kaito nodded, even though the person couldn't see it. "Of course, Luki." He confirmed. Suddenly the chair turned to him revealing a male with bubble gum pink hair. His light blue eyes stared at Kaito with a look of disapproval. "Shion-kun, I told you before. When in school, you have to address me formally." He sighed.

Kaito snorted. "Pffft. We've known each other since we were kids so we've long pass this formality thing already." He said. Luki sighed again before he gave Kaito a serious look. "Enough of that. I want to talk to you about a certain incident."

Kaito mentally gulped and smiled nervously. "Um right." He muttered.

Luki leaned forward on his desk as he started. "As you may know, everyone in the whole school has been talking about an article Akita-kun made." He noted. "Even though, I don't approve with Akita-kun's hobby and that he would often skip classes due to that, it still provides some interesting information around school."

Luki then looked at Kaito with a deadpanned expression. "So care to explain...why you were spotted with a trespasser without notify me or any teacher?"

Kaito shuddered at the look Luki was giving him. Kaito swears that sometimes this guy can be scary when he wants to be. "Um well..." Kaito said. "I honestly didn't think it was needed to call a teacher since well...she seem to be harmless."

Luki raised a brow. "Harmless?" He repeated. Kaito nodded his head. "Yeah, I mean she didn't look like she would do any harm around school."

Luki hummed. "But she was wearing our school uniform which is rather suspicious. She could've stolen the uniform, you know?" Kaito didn't respond to that and Luki sighed. "I'll let it slide for now since nothing seemed to happen besides this but I will have to call Hatsune-kun over later to question him about this so be sure to tell him if you see him around."

Kaito nodded and Luki added. "But Kaito, next time please notify me or a teacher if something like this happens again. Trespassers are not allow after all unless they have business here."

Kaito nodded once in understand and Luki nodded. "Alright, you may go now." With that said, Kaito turned around and walked to the door to leave.

The moment the door closed behind him, Kaito let out a long sigh of relief. "Yo Kaito." A voice called out. Kaito turned to the side to see a familiar male with long lavender colored hair that was tied to a high ponytail walking towards him. "Oh hey, Gakupo." Kaito greeted.

"Got called by Luki huh?" Gakupo said and Kaito nodded with another sigh. "Seriously, even though we've known him for years how can he be so serious? Not to mention, scary."

Gakupo shrugged. "Well, he has been raised in a strict household so can you blame him for acting like that?" Kaito grunted in response.

"Which reminds me, Kaito." Gakupo started, his hair covering his eyes. "I heard all over the school about this mysterious trespasser..."

Kaito raised a brow. "Um Yeah?" He said. Gakupo then continued. "I wasn't able to see the pictures but they say this mysterious person was...a girl, is this true?"

There was an odd silence between them which made Kaito feel uncomfortable. "Um, that is...true?" He said, almost hesitantly. Gakupo began to tremble before he pounced at Kaito, causing to let out a short cry.

"How could you keep something as great as that to yourself?! Why didn't you tell me?! So was she cute? Was she pretty? How old is she? What's her name? Answer me?!" Gakupo exclaimed. Frustrated tears flooded his eyes as he (comically) shook Kaito violently. To think his best friend would get close to a cute(?) girl without him knowing. This was just blasphemy! Betrayal! A crime!

This...This was so unfair! Why did his best friend get to meet a cute (hopefully since he hadn't seen the pictures yet) girl while every single girl he talks to either runs away from or even calls him a 'pervert'! The world was just cruel!

"G-G-Gakupo! Calm down!" Kaito yelled. "We're in front of the student council room!" That alone made Gakupo stop and the two glanced over to the door where a certain pink haired demon in disguise was in. Luki was known by everyone to like the silence rather than being in a noisy area so any more noise like this and...well it wouldn't be a good thing at all.

Gakupo released Kaito and huffed. "Ok fine so explain! Do you know anything about this mystery girl?" He questioned. Kaito ruffled his bluish hair with another long sigh. "Well, I don't know much detail about this girl since I only bumped into her yesterday."

Gakupo groaned in disappointment. This was not the response he was expecting. "Ah! But I do know her name." Kaito suddenly added, perking Gakupo's interest. "Really? What's her name then?" He questioned. Kaito hummed.

"Well she didn't tell me her last name but she said her name is-"

* * *

"Miku-chan!" A male called out, lifting a empty glass up in the air. "One more please!"

"Yes sir!" Miku answered with a seemingly bright smile.

"Miku-chan, can we have some more coffee?"

"Right away sir!"

"Miku-chan, can I have your phone number?"

"E-Eh?"

Meito suppressed a chuckled as he watched Miku move around the cafe, serving customers from the bar counter. The girl was a complete natural in serving customers and what's more, she was a wonderful honey trap!

As expected, male customers came flooding in the moment they spotted Miku and business was booming! Its been awhile since the cafe has been this busy and Meito couldn't help but feel incredibly proud. He honestly wasn't expecting so many customers coming over to the cafe this quickly. At this rate, he was sure the cafe will be one of the best in town!

"Meito-san." He looked up to see Miku coming up to him, looking incredibly tired. "Can I get a little help here?"

Not even in her world was she this _busy_! This was just too tiring. She began to wonder if Meiko has ever been this busy. Most of her time was spent in school so during those days, Meiko would be alone working on the cafe. If the days while she was gone in school were this busy, she would respect Meiko completely...and well indirectly Meito as well.

"Hmm, sorry Miku-chan but as you may realize I'm making the food and drinks here so I can't help you serve people right now." Meito replied and Miku sighed tiredly. Seriously?

Miku suddenly felt a large hand gently ruffled the top of her hair. Miku looked up to see Meito smiled down at her as he patted her head. "Don't worry. If you do well...I promise to give you a reward." He winked mischievously, causing Miku to blush.

Miku just silently nodded and rigidly turned around to go back to work. Her face lightly covered in red as she mentally cursed at Meiko for having a hot counterpart.

-0-0-0-

The rest of the day has been rather long for Miku. It was pretty normal for Miku to be serving customers like this since she did work part time at Meiko's cafe but still she can't believe how many customers were coming in and out of the cafe.

What surprised her more was the amount of guys that actually -dare she say- _flirted_ with her! In her world, not a single guy would flirt with her since most of them seemed more interested on Meiko who was way more mature and...well developed.

Miku glared down at her maid "uniform". Besides the fact it showed too much skin...it emphasized more the fact she wasn't as developed at Meiko which was a huge blow on her feminine pride as well as reminding her about a certain...incident.

Miku suddenly felt depressed as a dark cloud began to hung over her head. She still couldn't get over the whole rejection thing with Lilio Masuda-senpai. If only she was a little more curvy, maybe Masuda-senpai would've given her a chance.

She then shook her head. No, she shouldn't be thinking about that now. Right now, she should be more worried about the fact she was stuck here on a parallel universe and that her only hope for returning home was a white haired coughstalkercough god.

Yeah, that's right. She should simply forget about that and focus on the situation she was in right now such as trying to balance four trays, one at each hand and on her upper arms, which contained several cups of tea and coffee. Times like these, Miku couldn't help but feel impressed with herself.

 _Ring Ring_

The bell of the cafe door chimed, signaling someone has entered the cafe. "Welcome!" Miku greeted with a smile as she turned toward the door before she stopped.

Right in front of her...was a male with dark hair. He wore a dark blue school jacket and underneath it was a light brown vest with a dark red tie. He wore matching dark blue pants and brown shoes. He also had a bag slung over his shoulder. He was quite good looking too...

His bright amber eyes met with Miku's teal one and raised a brow. "Who are you?" He questioned rather bluntly. Miku shook her head out of her daze and opened her mouth to reply when Meito called out. "Oh, it just you kid." He said. "Skipping school again I see."

The boy snorted. "Same boring as hell lectures as usual. Nothing much." He said as he walked past Miku and took a seat at one of the stools near the counter. Miku simply went back to work, occasionally glancing at Meito and the boy's direction as they quietly chattered with each other, though the boy's expression was one of boredom.

Miku couldn't help but muse at how familiar he was. He reminded her of someone, somewhere. But where did she-

"Miku-chan." Miku looked up and turned to side to see Meito leaning on the bar counter next to the boy as he beckoned her over. Miku blinked and walked over to him. "What is it, Meito-san?" She questioned.

Meito smiled and turned to the dark haired boy next to him. "Rei, allow me to introduce to you our newest waitress, Miku Hachune-chan. Miku-chan, this is Rei Kagane. A...friend of Mikuo's."

Rei scoffed at this. "More like acquaintances to me." He muttered as he took a sip of his tea. Miku froze for a second as he head comprehended this.

Kagane? So then...this person is Rui's counterpart.

No wonder he seemed familiar! Not to mention, the uniform he was wearing id from Rui's school. Now that she thought of it...Rui was somewhat of a female delinquent and would often skip school like this. Sometimes, she would skip school with Neru on certain days. Other days when she would skip school, she would come to Meiko-nee's cafe either because she wanted to have a snack or she was hiding from Lenka who was sometimes at home.

Miku wasn't really expecting to see Rui's counterpart while working here. It was kinda unexpected.

"By the way, what's with the outfit?" Miku snapped out of her stupor and realized Rei was staring up and down at her, scrunching his nose in distaste. "Its the uniform I made Miku-chan wear for the day." Meito replied. "Don't you think she looks good in it?"

"Looks good in it? She looks like one of those silly cosplayers that walk around the street. Not mention she doesn't even have the chest for it. She's as flat as a board." He remarked bluntly. Miku froze and her eye began to twitch in irritation. What the hell? Who does he think he is?!

"Who are you calling a board, you brat?!" Miku angrily exclaimed. "How dare you insult me like that! I don't care who you are! No one and I mean _no one_ calls me flat and gets away with it!"

"Now now Miku-chan." Meito began as he held the furious girl away from Rei. "Calm down."

Rei loudly scoffed at Miku, which infuriated her even more. "Okay Miku-chan, don't cause a scene right now and Rei, don't disrespect our new employee or else, I'll have to tell Rinto-kun that you were skipping school again and you wouldn't want that, right?" Meito sighed.

Rei cringed at the thought but then grunted. Meito nodded and turned to Miku, who was fuming. "Miku-chan, I'm sorry but would you mind going back to work for now."

Miku looked up at Meito to protest but then paused when she saw that apologetic look on Meito's face. She instantly shut her mouth and sighed in defeat then nodded. She turned around to work but not before sending one last glare at the dark haired boy.

She huffed as she went back to serving customers, not noticing the way Rei stared after her.

* * *

 _Riiiiing_

"Yes! Lunch time!" Gumo yelled as he jumped on his desk and cheered.

"Megpoid! Get down! Just because its already lunch doesn't mean you can jump on school property!" The teacher angrily said before leaving the class. Most of the class snickered while Gumo laughed nervously before he hopped off his desk.

Mikuo and Len who were seated at each side of him, sighed and shook their heads as everyone of the students scattered in the room to join with friends. "Gumo, you seriously need to find a way to contain that energy of yours before you get into trouble." Len remarked as he stood up from his desk.

"Sorry but lecture was sooo boring today so I couldn't help but feel happy that it was finally lunch time!" Gumo exclaimed. "What's more today is dessert day! So that means the cafeteria is selling desserts! Carrot cake! Yes!" He pumped his fist into the air in excitement.

Len rolled his eyes while Mikuo laughed in amusement. "Well, as much as I agree with lectures being boring. I don't there's need to be all pumped up with carrot cake in the cafeteria Gumo." Mikuo said, causing Gumo to huff.

"You just don't understand the greatness of carrots. They are the best and waaay better than negi." Gumo declared. Mikuo froze at that before he glared at Gumo and stood up. "What? Oh no no no. _You_ are the one who doesn't get the awesome power of negi. They are twice more awesome than any vegetable in the world!"

"Pffft. How can they be better than carrots when they are just a bunch of _sticks_!" Gumo retorted, which caused Mikuo to gasp dramatically. "You take that back!" Mikuo exclaimed.

"Its true isn't it? They are just way too thin and unlike carrots, they are can't be eaten raw!"

"Hey! They taste great! You just can't handle its awesomeness because your taste buds are dead!"

"Pffft. More like your taste buds are dead. Carrots are the kings of all vegetables, what's more, they can be used for anything! For dishes, for drinks. Heck, even for desserts! Negi on the other hand, can't compete with the perfection of Carrots. Therefore, I win!"

"Why you-"

Just before Mikuo could pounce at Gumo and strangle the living daylights out of him. Len who was quiet during the whole argument, stepped in between them. "Alright you two, that's enough." He said. "We all get that you two are obsess with your favorite vege so can you please just kiss and make up?"

There was a slight pause as Mikuo and Gumo glanced at each other. "I'm not kissing you." Mikuo said. "And I'm not kissing you." Gumo agreed.

Len nodded. "Good." He said. "And for the record, lets all agree that...Bananas are the greatness of them all."

" _That's a freakin' fruit!_ " Mikuo and Gumo simultaneously exclaimed.

Before a new argument could start, a voice questioned. "What are you three doing?" The three looked at the side to see Ted staring at them. "Oh hey Ted." Len greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Ted raised a brow. "Its lunch time you know? We agreed to have lunch remember?" He said, crossing his arms. "I've been waiting outside your classroom for about ten minutes so I decided to just walk in to see what's taking so long."

"Sorry about that." Gumo apologized, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Ted sighed before he glanced over to Mikuo.

Mikuo blinked. "What?" He asked. Ted shook his head. "Nothing." He said. "Let's go before desserts gets sold out."

"Oh yeah!" Gumo cheered as he dashed out of the classroom ahead of them. Three simply sighed before following after the energetic greenette.

-0-0-0-

"As I thought! Carrot cake is the best!" Gumo hummed as he took another bite on his cake.

"Usually people eat lunch before dessert." Ted said as they watch Gumo devour his cake. "Well, I can't wait!" He said. Ted sighed. "Impatient as usual." He muttered.

The cafeteria was packed with students as they lined up to get their food or perhaps the dessert. Rows of tables were filled with several students as they ate and laugh with one another.

The four decided to seat in the far side of the room to get some peace for a while as they ate.

Ted once more turned his gaze to Mikuo who sat beside Gumo and was eating his lunch. Mikuo looked up as he noticed Ted's stare and swallow the food in his mouth. "What?" He repeated his question from before.

This time, Ted answered. "Mikuo...I've been meaning to ask you since this morning..." He paused and Mikuo raised a brow as Ted continued. "About the mysterious trespasser."

Everyone in the table stopped and turned to Mikuo curiously. Mikuo fell silent as a cold sweat trailed at the back of his neck. He wasn't sure how to explain this to his friend. I mean he can't quite say he just met the girl and that she was now living with him and Meito.

It was obvious that they would bombard him with questions and even demand to meet her. Mikuo would rather prefer not to get into trouble like this.

"Uhhh..." Mikuo started as they stared at him expectantly. "Well its like th-"

Mikuo yelped when a heavy weight suddenly fell onto his back and an arm was wrapped around his neck. "Hey guys!" A cheerful voice greeted. Everyone looked up at the blue haired male as he grinned. "Kaito-senpai!" Mikuo exclaimed.

"Hey, having a great lunch?" Kaito smiled. "Kaito-senpai, where have you been? We haven't seen you since this morning?" Len asked.

Kaito shrugged with a carefree expression on his face. "Meh, Nothing big just Luki called me over that's all." He said.

"Seriously? Are you okay?" Gumo questioned as he glanced up and down at Kaito for any non existing injuries. Kaito snorted. "Yeah, of course I am. I can handle Luki anytime...just as long as I don't get killed in the process." He shuddered at the thought.

The four sweat dropped at this. Kaito shook his head and glanced down at Mikuo. "Anyways Mikuo-kun, Luki wants to talk to you after school."

Mikuo flinched. "Wait wha-" He said in a panic tone. Kaito simply patted his shoulder. "Relax, Luki isn't going to do anything to you. Just a couple of questions then you're free to go."

"A-Are you sure about that?" Mikuo questioned nervously. Kaito nodded. "Yeah, I mean look at me. I'm still alive right?"

Mikuo was hesitant still but Kaito shrugged. "Don't worry so much. Luki is a patient and understanding guy. He won't even lift a finger against you so be cool."

Mikuo frowned slight but then nodded. Kaito smiled. "Alright then. I'll be leaving now." He said as he got off Mikuo. "I have other duties to do as punishment from Luki for letting an unknown person into the school."

"What kind of duties?" Len couldn't help but ask. "Trust me, you don't want to know." Kaito sighed before he smiled. "Anyways, I'll see you guys later." With that said, Kaito left the cafeteria while waving them goodbye.

The four watched him go before three of them turned to Mikuo. "Being called by Megurine-senpai huh...I wish you all the best of luck Mikuo." Len said.

Mikuo sighed heavily at the thought. Well, hopefully Megurine-senpai wasn't going to kill him...well, physically anyways. Still, he just hoped Megurine-senpai would go easy on him.

"You're still not off the hook Mikuo." Ted added and Mikuo groaned. Darn it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Its been awhile! Recently I got a lot of things on my plate and I'm not so sure if I'll be able to write for awhile since well I still got school and I still got 5 more months before I can escape that place.**

 **But don't worry I'll try my best to update...hopefully I'll find a way to write again...hopefully. Anyways I got a long of new stories which I haven't posted yet but I'm not sure (again) if I should do it or not since I already got a lot of stories in need of updating.**

 **What do you think? Should I post them or not?**

 **But anyways I might make a poll about this. About which boy do you think should Miku end up with. But I'll only make the poll when Miku meets all the boys then you can start arguing about who do you think Miku would be best with. Its going to be fun!**

 **Well, for now that's all I'm going to say so farewell for now guys!**

 **-Yugao702**


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you. Have a safe trip." Miku said as she bowed to their last customer of the day. Miku sighed tiredly as she dragged herself to the bar counter and slump down on one of the stools. She laid her head on top of the counter as she sighed once more.

"So tired..." She groaned. Seriously, it wasn't this busy in her world. "Good work." Meito congratulate as he walked over to her with a cup of hot cocoa. Miku rolled her head to her chin as Meito sat the cup in front of her. Miku slid her hands through the smooth wooden counter towards the warm cup.

Miku straightened herself before she picked up the cup and brought it to her pinkish lips. She moaned happily as she tasted the sweet drink and felt the warm go down her throat and warming her body up. "That taste goood~" She sang happily as she took another big sip of her drink.

"If you have enough energy to squeal like that then why don't you clean up this place will you?"

Miku chocked a bit at the voice beside her and turned to see Rei sitting beside her, sipping a cup of hot cocoa as well. "You're still here?!" She exclaimed, her jaw dropped in shock.

Rei lazily glanced over to her. "Of course I am. I didn't think you were oblivious to not notice when you sat down next to me." He snorted.

Miku began to fume once more. This guy was just...annoying! Rui wasn't this...infuriating in her world. How can her counterpart be so different? Was Rui like this in her world? Or was he just slightly different from her? This was just getting confusing and its only been _two days_ since she arrived here!

"Alright you two, that's enough." Meito interrupted, though it was obvious he looked amused. Miku halfheartedly glared at Meito, who simply chuckled before he looked over to Rei. "Anyways kid, aren't you suppose to get going now? Its getting pretty late as you notice." He said as he glanced over to the window where the sky was already darkening.

Rei glanced at his wristwatch and sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He agreed as he stood up and picked up his bag. "Thanks for the food, Meito-san." He said as he walked over to the door.

"You know, just because we know each other, doesn't mean you can eat here for free." Meito called out. "You still got to pay for everything."

Rei paused by the door and glanced over his shoulder. "Just give my bill to Len as usual."

"You know that cousin of yours isn't going to be happy that you're making him pay for your stuff again."

Rei then snorted loudly. "What else is new?" With that, he left the cafe. The bell of the cafe chimed in the silence and Miku frowned. "Who does that guy think he is?" Miku couldn't help but complain. "Not only did he call me...flat but he's making other people pay for him! He's such a jerk!"

Meito just smiled and shrugged. "Meh. He's a problematic kid but he's a good person." He said, leaning forward on the counter. "Also...he's actually just a little shy around girls."

"He doesn't seem to be that shy." Miku muttered. A guy who tells a girl that she's flat and looks like a cosplayer is not what Miku calls as "shy".

"He just doesn't say the right words in the right times." Meito chuckled. "But I'm telling you he's a really nice person so why don't you get to know him a bit?"

Miku scoffed. "That is going to be the first and last time I'll ever talk to a guy like that." She huffed as she stubbornly crossed her arms. Meito sighed and shook his head.

 _Ring Ring_

The bell of the cafe door rang once more and the two looked over to the door to see a certain teal haired male walking in. "I'm home!" Mikuo exclaimed.

"Welcome back." Meito greeted with a nod. "How was the day, kid?" He asked and Mikuo smiled warily. "It was...fine." He said with a slight wince. Miku tilted her head in confusion and opened her mouth to ask but realized there was was someone right behind him. Meito noticed as well and smiled. "Yo Len-kun, its been awhile."

Len stepped into view and smiled at Meito. "Hi Sakine-san." He greeted. Miku stiffened as she examined Len. He had short blond hair that was tied into a ponytail and wore a similar uniform as Mikuo which was a black school blazer and a white dress shirt. He wore dark blue pants and brown school shoes as he held his bag at his side.

Almost instantly, she knew right there that it was Rin's male counterpart. He looked exactly like Rin! Unlike the other male counterparts of her friends, she could tell right away that this person was Rin's male doppelganger. If it weren't for the fact she was in a parallel world, she would've definitely mistaken him as Rin that was just dressed up as a guy.

Miku blushed when she realized that despite looking exactly like Rin...He was really handsome.

This was kinda starting to give her a headache. Was all her friends' male doppelganger _hot_? Was the universe mocking her or was this really how the world pictured her? Miku couldn't help but wonder about Gumi, Miki, and Teto's counterparts. Were they also as good looking as the males in front of her right now?

She thought about for a minute. Possibly...?

Miku paused and blinked when she realized the blond haired boy, Len was staring at her. She watched as the expressions in his eyes changed from curiosity, then confusion, and finally recognition. Wait a minute...

Miku froze at this. Recognition? Wait, does that mean-

"Hey." Len started. "Aren't you-" Mikuo quickly cut in by clamping his hand over Len's mouth, stopping him. "Ok! Um, Len let's talk back here shall we?" Mikuo said as he dragged the slightly stru ggling blond to the door connected to the house and closing the door behind him.

Miku and Meito stared at the door then looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

"The mysterious trespasser of the school works _here_ with you?" Len questioned in surprise as soon as Mikuo closed the door. Mikuo lets out a sigh. "Well, more like...she _lives_ here with us."

Len's jaw dropped in shock. Mikuo had already expected this. Right after school, Len had wanted to come visit the cafe to get a quick drink before going home. Mikuo agreed before realizing he had forgotten that Miku was working at the cafe. Well, there was nothing to hid anyways but the thing Mikuo was trying to avoid was-

"What?! You mean that mysterious girl works and lives here with you?! Why didn't you tell us? How long have you been living together? How long has she been working here? You haven't done anything to her right? I mean I did say you should get a girlfriend to forget about senpai but really? What's her name? How were you able to keep this quiet? and-"

This was what he was trying to avoid.

Mikuo lifted his hand to stop Len from bombarding him with questions. "Len relax." He said. "Look, I only met the girl yesterday and she just moved last night so I can't say much about her...Also..." He glared at Len for a moment. "Of course I haven't done anything to her! Who do you think I am? I'm not like Gakupo-senpai, you know!"

Len raised his hand in surrender. "Okay, okay I was just wondering that's all." He said. "Still I can't believe you are now living with a really cute girl. I did see her in the pictures but wow, she's cuter in person."

Mikuo rolled his eyes. "Please don't start flirting with her. You doubt she'd want to be hit on by a shotacon." This time, it was Len's turn to glared at him. "Hey! I thought I told you don't call me that!"

Mikuo snickered at his reaction before he cleared his throat and brought a finger to his lips. "Just don't say a word about what happened to school to her. I don't really want to bother Miku-chan about this."

"So her name's Miku-chan huh?" Len mused. "First name basis already hmmm. You're moving pretty fast man." Mikuo glared at Len, who laughed nervously. "I'm kidding." He quickly said and Mikuo sighed deeply.

"Just keep your lips zipped alright?" Mikuo repeated. Len nodded and Mikuo soon reached for the door to go back to the cafe.

-0-0-0-

Miku looked up from her drink towards the door as Mikuo and Len walked back into the cafe. Meito raised a brow at them as they moved towards them. "That was a rather long conversation you two have huh?" He remarked and Mikuo awkwardly laughed. "Yeah, I guess." He said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Anyways, Miku-chan I want you to meet Len Kagamine, one of my best friends. Len, this is Miku Hachune-chan." Mikuo introduced. Len smiled and stretched his hand towards Miku. "Please to meet you Hachune-san. I'm Len."

Miku blinked before she smiled a little bashfully. "Nice to meet you too, Kagamine-kun." She said. Her face turned slightly pink as Len grinned brightly at her. Even though she knows perfectly that this person was the male version of her best friend, that did not stop the fact he was very handsome.

Miku couldn't help but think back at a time way back then when she once joked with Rin that if she ever were a guy, she would probably date her from how well they were getting along and that she would probably be a really hot guy, to which Rin snorted and laughed as she said the same to her. Miku never knew she would be so right in the latter part...

"By the way Meito-nii..." Mikuo started. "What the heck is Miku-chan wearing?" Miku blinked and turned her gaze to Mikuo, who glanced her figure up and down with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Its the cafe uniform? What else would it be?" Meito said with a smirk. "Uniform? I'm pretty sure that's _not_ the maid uniform you showed me last time." Mikuo said in surprise and confusion.

Miku blinked once then twice as she processed what he said. What?

"This one is a lot better than the other one."

"Better? But this one shows a bit of...skin, don't you think?"

"Well, it attracted a lot of male customers. Besides I thought it would be a good change."

"So Wha-? You're using Miku-chan as some advertisement just to get some guys in here?"

"Well, we've always had females come over here so why not bring in some guys here too? This is a cafe for everyone after all."

"Meito-nii, you don't use a girl to just bring in customers, that's just wrong!"

"Please don't say it like that. Its very misleading. Besides its not like I'm doing anything wrong and its not a crime to dress a girl in maid uniform and work in a cafe. What's wrong with that?"

Len and Miku watched from the sidelines as the two bickered. Although, Meito seemed to enjoy messing with Mikuo as he had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Don't mind them. They're always like this." Len said while Miku sweat dropped. This scene was awfully familiar...

"Anyways Hachune-chan, I hope you don't mind but I just want to ask you something." Len said, bring Miku's attention to him. She looked at him with confusion as he asked. "Are you perhaps...dating Mikuo?"

Miku's eyes widened and her face burned. "W-What?! No! We just met yesterday so there is no way I'd be dating him!" Miku exclaimed, flustered. How in the world did it come to this conclusion? There was no way she's date her counterpart...right?

This brought a sense of confusion and curiosity to Miku as she thought of it. Well, Mikuo is handsome and is really sweet but in the same time, he was another version of her. So if she were to date him, he would know and understand a lot of things about that no one, not ever her friends would understand, she would finally have someone she can relate to but then again, it would be very weird because she would be dating herself...

So would count as selfcest? Narcissism? It might even be creepy but then again, Mikuo and her have lived in different lives and universes so there might still be a cha-

 _What the heck was she thinking?!_

Miku mentally shook her head. She should be thinking about stuff like this! Right now, she should just get through this world and focus on how to get back to her home. Dating in this universe is out of the question.

Len hummed and was about to say more when Meito called out. "By the way Len-kun..." Meito turned to Len, ignoring the fuming teal haired male in front of him. "Your cousin came in here this morning."

Len raised a brow. "What? He skipped school again?" He questioned with slight irritation. Meito nodded. "Yup and so..." Meito placed his hand out to Len. "You'll have to pay everything he ordered this day."

There was a slight pause. "What?! What did he order anyways?!" Len exclaimed in shock. "Hmmm, let's see." Meito mused as he pulled out a calculator. "Three slices of cake, two banana splits, two soda, some tea, and a cup of hot cocoa..." He tapped on the calculator before he showed the blond haired male the price and Len's jaw dropped.

"That much?!" He yelled and Meito nodded. "Yup. Actually there is more but out of the mercy of my heart I just give you a small discount."

"But that's too much! That's practically all my savings right now!"

"Sorry but that's how it is. Just be happy I cut it down a bit."

"Meito-san, can you maybe just a bit mor-"

"I'm not cutting it anymore than this, kid."

"Come on, just this once please."

"No."

Mikuo and Miku decided not say anything in this situation and decided to ignore it. "So Miku-chan, did Meito-nii really...made you wear _that_?" He questioned. Miku reluctantly nodded. "Um yeah, he made me work wearing this the whole day."

Mikuo face palmed and sighed. "I'm really sorry Miku-chan about Meito-nii. That's actually not the real maid uniform of the cafe." He said which made Miku stared at him. "The real maid uniform is well...a lot more covered up than this."

Miku glanced down at her 'uniform' and blushed. Mikuo sheepishly scratched his head. "Um but..." He started, causing Miku to pause and glance up at him. "I...think you look good in that outfit."

Miku blushed even deeper. Even though this was very weird in so many levels for just being complimented by her male counterpart...she can't help but feel so embarrassed.

"Ahhh Fine! Here!" They heard Len exclaimed. The two turned to side where they see Len shoving a large amount of money at Meito, who simply took it with a smile. "Thanks." He said.

Len grunted in response as irritation filled him. "I can't believe he made pay for him again! How can he be so irresponsible?! I am definitely going to tell Rinto-nii about him skipping school again! Then we'll see who needs more help! This little good for nothing-" Len continued to grumble to himself as he cursed at his cousin.

Miku and Mikuo sweat dropped at the sight while Meito was at the sideline, counting the money at hand with a satisfied cat like expression on his face. Len let out an annoyed groaned before turning to Mikuo. "I'm going home for today." He groaned. "I have some... _business_ to attend to so I'll see you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you, Hachune-chan."

With that said, Len marched towards the front door and left the cafe without another word. Mikuo turned to Meito and glared. "You know you could've just told him he can pay you back next time."

"Look kid, this is business. I may like that little blond haired friend of yours but when it comes to money. I'm not going to be saint...well, not entirely." Meito replied. "Anyways since we're done for the day, why don't you go and get some rest Miku-chan? You've been working all day so you should go and change. We'll call you when dinner is ready."

Miku sighed in relief. "Alright." She agreed as she got off her chair and proceed to go back to the house. Mikuo was about to follow after when a hand suddenly grabbed the back of his collar and tugged. Mikuo yelped as he stumbled backward. "And where do you think you're going, boy?" Meito grunted.

"What? I'm going back to my room too." Mikuo responded and Meito shook his head. "Nope, you're going to start washing the dishes for tonight."

Mikuo's jaw dropped. "Wha- But I just got back! Why should I wash the dishes?!" He exclaimed. "You haven't been working here about a _week_ so the least you could do is start washing today's plates." Meito said, sternly.

"Huuuh? You know it can't be helped! I have school! There's no way I can skip school you know!" Mikuo huffed. "Doesn't matter. I still think you should at least wash the dishes for now so come on kid." Meito said as he dragged the teal haired male to the back as he protested and complained.

* * *

Miku sighed as she closed the door behind her. Its been such a busy day that she was finally relieved that she was back to her room.

Miku leaped onto her bed and sighed heavily as she felt the cool sheets of the covers. She really needed the rest. She began to wonder if tomorrow was going to be as busy as tomorrow. She groaned at the thought.

Miku sat up. First, she needs to take a nice long shower. She stood and walked over to the mirror. She then twisted around to view her back on the mirror as she tilted her head to see it. She tried reaching for the zipper before slowly began to unzip her uniform. Just as it was halfway down-

"Well, it looks like you had a busy day."

Miku squealed when she heard a voice coming from the side and quickly wrapped her arms around herself to prevent the uniform from falling off. She turned to the side where a certain white haired male sat at the ledge of the window. "What are you doing here?!" Miku yelled, her cheeks burning from embarrassment and anger.

"Relax, no need to be so rude." Piko said to which Miku glared at him. He barges in her room while she is changing and he calls her rude?

"You still haven't answered my question!" Miku huffed as she quickly fixed herself up. "Why are you even here?!"

"Geez how mean, I just want to visit you since its been a whi-"

"We just talked last night!"

"When you're a god, time goes by much slowly especially when you're bored." Piko shrugged before hopping off the ledge and into the room. "Anyway I just wanna know how you're doing. It is officially your first day here in another world so I was curious."

"Exhausting." Miku replied truthfully. "I have been working at the cafe of my guardian's counterpart so I haven't been out all day."

"Is that so? Well, despite that you seem like you had some fun." Piko remarked as he glanced down at her outfit. Miku turned bright red and huffed. "T-This is for work okay? I had no choice but to wear it." She said.

"Well, I must say though...you do look good in that uniform." Piko complimented, causing Miku turn even redder. "Oh shut up." She huffed. "Anyways...any luck looking for that mirror?"

"Oh yes, I've been making some progress but it might takes some time before I can actually find it..." Piko explained but then paused. Miku noticed the awkward pause and raised a brow. "And...? Is something wrong?" She questioned, though there was an edge of discomfort as she had a slight bad feeling about this.

"Well, its nothing big actually but..." Piko sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Its just that...my servant.." Miku frowned deeply at that. "What did he do this time?" She asked.

"Well...he's just...missing."

"Missing?"

"Yup...apparently he disappeared right after he lost the mirror."

"What?!" Miku exclaimed in shock. "Seriously! What kind of help are you hiring these days?!" Piko raised up his hands. "Now now, no need to take it out on me. My servant has always been...a scaredy cat so whenever he makes a mistake he would either try to hid it or hid himself from me and apparent he has chosen the latter this time."

Miku groaned at that. She wasn't sure which she should be more annoyed with. The person(or rather god) was just being irresponsible or that the servant was just terribly careless.

"Oh don't worry. My servant may have a timid and clumsy attitude but he is smart enough to know not to mess things from different dimensions...minus the mirror of course." Piko said and Miku glared even harder at him, to which Piko tried to ignore. "He'll probably pop up sooner or later but for now, it might take longer to look for the mirror without my clumsy servant's help."

Miku's mood seemed to have darkened at this point but Piko decided not say anything about it as his tail swished nervously behind him. "Anyways, I'll be on my way for now. I just came by to see how are things are doing for you." He said as he walked over to the window once more. "If you see anything...unusual, would you mind telling me? There's a small chance it could be that good-for-nothing servant of mine."

"Wait!" Miku called out. "How am I suppose to tell you when I have no idea how to call you? How am I even suppose to contact you?"

Piko glanced over his shoulder and hummed. "Don't worry, I'll be the one to visit you when I have the time...or maybe I'll visit you everyday if you like?"

"No thank you." Miku deadpanned and Piko laughed. "Anyways I'll be off for now. Enjoy your time in this world while I search for the mirror. Ciao." With that, Piko leaped out of the window.

Miku sighed as she walked over the window and closed it. Great. Still no luck finding that mirror and now that annoying god's servant is on the loose. What else could go wrong?

Miku paused and shook her head. Nope, she better not jinx it. She let out another deep sigh as she dragged herself to bathroom. She seriously needs that shower now.

* * *

 **A/N: Heya guys! Its been awhile! Gah! Thinks have been extremely stressful for me. The teachers are so mean. One day they suddenly give you 5 essay each needs to be 10-20 pages and the due day? the Next day!**

 **What the- Are you kidding?! Who would-? Nggggh! Ignoring my rants, I hope you guys are enjoying ourselves because yay! Chinese New Year everyone! I'm just a little bored at the moment so I just happened to write this chapter just for you guys.**

 **Oh and by the way, there is a chance I might reveal who Piko's mysterious and incredibly clumsy servant is on the next chapter...probably but who knows. Can you guess who it is? If you haven't notice, there was a small hint on who this person could be in the conversations but who knows?**

 **If you can guess who then hooray! You deserve a cookie!**

 **Anyways that's all I can say for now so I hope you'll read the next chapter real soon okay? Don't forget to tell me your thoughts on the chapter on the reviews, okay?**

 **Well, bye bye for now!**

 **-Yugao702**


	7. Chapter 7

"Miku-chan, I have a small favor to ask." Meito suddenly asked. Miku looked up from her mopping and walked over to Meito.

Its been a week since Miku had arrived in this new world and surprisingly, she had became used to this world. Things aren't much different from her world and nothing was unusual so she had gotten used to it pretty quickly.

At the moment, business has been rather slow for the first time this week, which was a complete miracle for Miku. For the last few days, Miku had been ready to collapse ever since she started working for Meito. As she said before, things have never been this busy in her world.

"What is it, Meito-san?" She questioned as soon as she was close enough to him. Meito smiled sheepishly. "Well, its nothing big but I need you to go buy something for me." He said as he pulled out a folded paper. "Here you go."

Miku blinked as she took the paper, only for it to spill forward and unfold, revealing a long, long list that nearly touches the floor. Miku gaped at the long list before at Meito. "What is this?" She questioned in disbelief.

"A grocery list." Meito said simply. "We need everything in this list for both the cafe as well as for the house so all you have to do is buy them as simple as that."

"Wha-? Meito-san, this is just too much! How am I suppose to pay for all these?"

"Don't worry, I'll give you the money for it."

"But Meito-san, how are you suppose to expect me to carry all these?" Miku questioned. Mikuo had school today so there was no way he could help her. "Shouldn't you come with me at least?"

Meito sighed and shook his head. "I'm really sorry Miku-chan but I can't." He explained. "I need to stay here and watch over the store. I really didn't want to bother you with this but I don't have much of a choice."

Miku frowned deeply before she looked back at the list in her hands. This was just ridiculous long. She honestly didn't mind doing a bit of shopping for Meito since she was freeloading after all but with a list this long, she would have too much to carry that she would definitely need someone to help her. What was she going to do now?

That was when she saw a large hand reaching for her chin and gently tipping her head up. Meito pouted as he began. "I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you if you want when you get back, I promise you that."

Miku's face burned with red when she realized just how close Meito's face was to hers, especially that accursed _pout_! Miku still couldn't get over the fact that Meito was a very, very attractive man. She already came to terms with the fact that Meito was Meiko-nee's male counterpart but she wasn't sure whether or not she should be...disturbed with the fact she felt embarrassed around him or that she found him attractive.

This was just plain confusing but then again...she was stuck in a parallel universe so of course, nothing would ever make sense to her.

"Alright, Alright I get it." She quickly said as she pushed Meito away from her, her cheeks still in bright red. "I'll go but I expect some strawberry cake when I get back- and I'm not sharing." She added and Meito smiled rather triumphantly. "Alright." He nodded.

Miku sighed. Seriously, she wondered whether he was doing this on purpose just to make her obey him or he was just messing with her. "Just let me get changed and-"

"No, I think you should just go as you are." Meito cut in and Miku gaped in shock and disbelief. "What?!" She exclaimed. "You want me to shop for groceries looking like... _this_?!" She emphasized her revealing maid uniform.

Meito had refused to give her the real standard uniform since the one she was wearing as he quoted: "Looks great on you, not to mention has brought a lot of customers. Just wear it from now on as your official uniform and everything will go alright."

"Why not? You look wonderful in that uniform so you should be proud to wear it. You shouldn't be ashame since you look beautiful." Meito said. "Also it would make great advertisement for the cafe so its fine."

"That's your _real_ goal isn't it?!" Miku angrily accused but Meito just grinned. "Here's the money." He lifted up a small purse and placed it into her hand. "If there's extra, you can buy anything you want so go on." He said as he gently turned her around and pushed her forward.

Miku turned to Meito as he smiled at her and waved at her. She then let out a deep sigh before she reluctantly walked to the front door and out.

* * *

Miku groaned as she dragged the heavy bags of groceries down the street. Why did she have to suffer like this? This was just unfair.

During the whole way to the grocery store and back, she had to endure the stares from people who would pass by her. It was so embarrassing. Not to mention, one of the onlookers, specifically a male had the nerve to wolf whistle at her. She of course, gave a nastiest look she could muster at him, though this was a failed attempt as her face was beet red due to the embarrassment she was feeling.

Besides enduring the embarrassment she was going through, she had to carry six large bags of groceries back to the cafe which was probably 10 blocks away...oh joy...

She groaned again as she slowly walked down the street with people staring after her as she passed by with curiosity and some with amusement. The universe really hates her, doesn't it?

"Hey, do you need help?" A voice suddenly asked. Miku paused and look up to see a boy who looked about her age with blond hair that had white clips, preventing his hair from covering his face. He wore a black and green hoodie with matching dark pants and shoes. But more importantly, he was really, _really_ handsome.

Miku turned bright red when she saw him and gulped to prevent herself from drooling at the hottie in front of her. "Um, no it's fine." She said before tugging on the bags. "I'm doing -ngh- quite -ngggh- fine." She said between grunts as she struggled to hold onto the bags. Just as she was about to walk past him, the boy gently grabbed her wrist stopping her in her tracks.

"I don't mind helping you, miss." He said as he slid his hand down to her hand, grabbing the three bags. "You look like you were having some trouble so its okay if I could help." He said. Miku blinked at him in surprise. "But I don't want to be a bother to you so its fine." She tried to reach for the bags but the boy stepped back and shook his head.

"You look like you were ready to drop them to the ground and you looked exhausted from the way you were moving so I thought I should lend you a hand." He explained. "Besides, what kind of man would I be if I let a cute maid-san like you carry such heavy bags without any help?" He smiled gently at her and Miku's face exploded with red at the smile.

Darn it, why does this universe have so many hot guys walking around like this? Was this even normal? It was just unfair!

"Alright..." Miku replied hesitantly. "Thank you." The man nodded and smiled as they began walking down the street.

"You know..." The boy began after a few minutes. "You could give the other three bags in your hand if you are having a hard time carrying them." He pointed at the other large plastic bags in her hands. Miku shook her head. "No, I don't want to trouble you any further than this."

"I don't mind really." The boy said. Miku looked at him hesitantly before she slowly handed him the rest of the bags to him. The boy smiled as he took them.

"You're...really pushy, you know that." Miku grumbled, almost bluntly and the boy simply laughed. "You think so? Well, you're the first to tell that to me honestly. Most people would say I'm just too helpful." He explained. "By the way, I never caught your name."

"Oh, I'm Miku Hats- I mean Hachune." Miku quickly added. The boy nodded. "I see. My name's Rinto by the way. Rinto Kagamine."

Miku nearly face faulted but instantly caught herself before the boy would notice. Kagamine? Wait. Could this person be...

"Um, E-Excuse me for asking." Miku started. "But could you be related to...Len Kagamine?"

"Hm? You know my little brother?" Rinto blinked in surprise. Just as she thought...This person is Lenka's male counterpart. Miku stared at him with a baffled expression which Rinto tilted his head in confusion. "Is something wrong?" He wondered.

Miku snapped out of her shock and turned bright red. "I-Its nothing!" She exclaimed and looked away in embarrassment. Darn it, why is it almost everyone's counterpart so...so _handsome_?! Was this a sign? Or was the world really mocking her?

"Hmm, now that I think of it..." Rinto began, bringing Miku's attention back to him. "Could you be...the new maid Meito-san hired?"

Miku looked at him with surprise. "How did you know that?" She asked. Well, sure she was wearing a maid outfit (which was probably a dead giveaway) but that fact he guess where she was working was kinda surprising...then again, this was Lenka's counterpart. She always had a way to figure out something without you saying anything.

"As I thought..." Rinto muttered to himself. "Len did mention about a cute new maid working for Meito-san. I was surprise to hear that Meito-san has actually hired someone besides Mikuo-kun, a female at that but I think I understand why now."

Rinto smiled, causing Miku to turn even redder. Why is it that all her friends' counterpart are such smooth talkers?...Or was it just all in her head? Ugh, as usual...this was just plain confusing.

"Ehem." Miku cleared her throat to mask her embarrassment. "Well, yes I'm the new maid but Its not easy at all." She sighed. Rinto let out a hearty laugh. "Well, when you're working for a guy like Meito-san you'd probably expect that." He remarked. "But its actually kinda fun. I once cover a shift for Mikuo-kun so I can tell."

"You did a shift in the cafe?" Miku blinked curiously as she never once asked Lenka-san to take her place in her job for her at all in her world.

"Yeah, though there were a lot of customers at the time. It was kinda tiring but I really enjoyed had fun running around and serving people." Rinto smiled. Miku bet all her money that the cafe at the time was packed with females. After all, two handsome males serving you all day is like a girl's dream.

"I see...Well, good to know that you enjoyed serving people. I had to do more than running around serving." Miku grumbled. Shopping in a maid outfit was definitely not part of the job description but there was no way she could defy Meito. Well...not entirely.

"Well, I'm sure Meito doesn't mean any harm." Rinto smiled awkwardly. "He's just doing what any person with a business would do so I hope you understand."

"Oh, I do understand." Miku grumbled. "I understand that he's just using me as a slave/advertisement."

Rinto simply laughed nervously. They continued to chat a bit more until they finally paused. "Looks like we're here already." Rinto announced. Miku blinked and glanced up to see that they were indeed right in front of the cafe already.

"Oh, I didn't realize we arrived here so fast." Miku couldn't help but remark before turning back to Rinto. "Thanks for helping me, Kagamine-san." She said as she reached for the bags but Rinto stepped back and smiled. "Let me help you bring them inside."

"Eh? No, its okay Kagamine-san." Miku protested. "I can handle it myself and besides you probably have better things to do."

Rinto shook his head. "Nah, its fine. I don't mind."

"But-"

"Now relax and let me help you out, princess." Rinto suddenly gave a 100 watt smile which nearly blinded Miku. Miku literally took a couple of steps back from how bright his smile was. How can someone be so...blinding? Was it even possible? Was this the smile of an angel or something?

Miku opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. She really want to reject his kindness and say she can handle it but...that _smile_!

"Ngggh..." Miku quietly whimpered before she nodded in defeat. Rinto just continued to grin at her before he turned and walked over to the cafe with Miku following from behind, feeling completely defeated. What the heck just happened?

 _Ring Ring_

The bell rang as Rinto opened the cafe door. Meito climbed out of the counter to look at the door and grinned. "Oh hey, Rinto! Long time no see." He greeted and Rinto grinned back. "Yeah, its been awhile Meito-san."

Meito glanced at Miku over Rinto's shoulder then back to Rinto. "So I see you've meet our newest maid." He said and Rinto nodded. "Yup and she was rather cute."

Miku turned bright red at that. Meito on the other hand, let out an amused laugh. "She is, isn't she? I knew the moment I saw her that she would be perfect for the role as the cafe's maid."

"Though, the uniform is a little different than the ones you once showed me."

"I thought I should change it a bit to be a little more eye catching. The old one was kinda dull and ordinary."

"Well, the new one does seem more eye catching."

"You two know I'm still here." Miku cut in. Her cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment. The two males turned to her and smiled sheepishly. "Right. Well anyways thanks for doing the shopping, Miku-chan." Meito said as he held out his hands for the bags which Miku and Rinto gave to him.

"Why don't you two sit down while I make some drinks for you?" Meito suggested. "Oh, no its fine. I need to go somewhere anyways." Rinto gently declined. Meito raised a brow at him. "You sure? I mean its been a while since you last came here so..."

"Its fine. Thanks. Maybe I'll come back again when I have the time." Rinto said. Meito let out a sigh and nodded. "Alright kid."

Rinto smiled at him before turning to Miku. "Well then, I'll see you later Hachune-san." Miku smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, thank you again for your help."

"No problem." Rinto said then walked to the front door. He gave one last wave goodbye to them before he walked out of the cafe.

"He's a really nice guy, huh?" Meito said after a few minutes. Miku turned to Meito and blinked. "Eh?" She uttered and Meito smirked mischievously. "He's kind, friendly, not to mention good looking- well, not as good looking as me but moving on- He's a pretty good catch but I'd be careful if I were you. He may seem like a gentleman but he can be quite...perverted." He grinned suggestively.

Miku turned bright red. "Meito-san! Its not like that!" She yelled and Meito simply laughed as he went to the back, towards the kitchen.

Miku huffed. Seriously! Meito can be so mean! Did he serious enjoy making fun of her or something? Miku let out a heavy sigh as she scratched the back of her head. She then thought back at what Meito said.

Well, she won't deny that Rinto was indeed very good looking but there was no way she was going to date him or anyone else in this world for that matter. Dating was completely out of the question right now. Right now, she should be focusing on getting back to her world.

As soon as does return home, she was going to murder that white haired god then just forget the entire thing and live her life like a normal person should. Yup, she was just going to pretend this never happened. That's right, this was just going to be distant memory. A dream. With that thought in mind, Miku nodded to herself in reassurance.

 _Ring Ring_

The bell of the cafe rang, signalling a customer has arrived. "Oh, Welco-" Miku turned to greet the person but then stopped when she saw who it was. Rei walked into the cafe and paused when he saw Miku then clicked his tongue. "You're still here, huh?"

"You!" Miku yelled in anger. Rei let out a rude scoff at her. "I haven't been here for an entire week and I was honestly expecting you to quit or something." He said as he walked past her and sat down on one of the stools. Miku fumed at him. "This entire week has been so nice without you and now you just have to come back!" She sneered.

Rei snorted. "I'm a frequent customer here so I have every right to be here." He said and span around on his seat to face her. "I thought by now you'd quit your job as a maid from how much you complain about work, not to mention..." He lowered his gaze and pointed at her chest. "You have nothing to show off with that washboard of yours."

Miku's face turned bright red with anger and embarrassment. "Stop mentioning about my chest!" She screamed as she covered her said area.

Hearing all the commotion, Meito walked out of the kitchen with a tray at hand. Meito blinked. "Oh hey Rei, this is unexpected." He said as he walked over towards them. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you for a week."

Rei turned to him and sighed. "Len told Rinto-nii I was skipping school." He grumbled and Meito laughed at that. "I thought so." Meito snickered. "That kid really knows how to hold a grudge. I told you you shouldn't have made your cousin pay for your snacks again."

"Hmph, it doesn't really matter anyways." Rei planted his elbow onto the counter and cupped his cheek. "The guy can tattle to Rinto-nii all he wants. He's always like that ever since we were kids." Rei then smirked. "Besides he doesn't even know about the money I took from his 'secret' stash so we're even."

"Gee, what a wonderful relative you are." Miku said sarcastically. Rei glanced over his shoulder and smirked. "I'm not doing anything wrong. I just like to mess around with that shotacon since he doesn't know how to enjoy life."

Meito snorted a laugh. "If Len hears you calling him that, he'll tattle on you again." He then placed down the tray, revealing a slice of strawberry cake and a cup of tea. "Here you go Miku-chan, the cake I promised you."

Miku's eyes lit before she skipped to the counter and took a seat beside Rei. "Thanks Meito-san!" Miku squealed happily as she took up a fork. Meito smiled. "Well, if you need me I'll just be in the kitchen alright?" With that, Meito retreated back to the kitchen, leaving Rei and Miku alone.

Miku licked her lips as she gazed down at the delicious slice of cake and was about to dig in when Rei suddenly spoke up. "Hey...did you go to Len's school by any chance?"

Miku paused and blinked. "Huh?" She said in confusion. "Hmm so you don't know." Rei muttered. "I just heard from...a reliable source that a teal haired female was spotted within the grounds of Len's school and the only person I could think of who has teal hair and is female is you, Washboard-san."

Miku was about to yell at him for calling her a washboard but she froze when she took in the information. "Eh?" She gaped. A teal haired female spotted within the school grounds...could it be at that time? But that would mean..She was caught?!

Miku inwardly panicked at the thought. Oh no, she was found within school ground! But who found out? Could it be that guy? Kaito Shion? No, he did say he won't tell anyone and he did seem genuine...well, if it wasn't him then who?

Rei glanced at her as he noticed the distress on her face and raised a brow. "Don't worry so much. Its not like you committed a crime or anything, though I must say...I'm kinda impressed since you look like the 'goody-two-shoes' type but to hear you trespassing in a school. You're interesting I guess."

Miku looked at Rei in surprise as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment. His cheeks slightly pink which made Miku blush slightly as well. Did Rei...just compliment her?

She looked back to her cake...only to find it vanished. Miku's eyes widened before her eyes turned to Rei...who was now eating her cake.

"Ahhh!" She exclaimed. "My cake!" Rei didn't mind her as he continued to eat her cake. He then lazily looked at her and smirked, his fork pressed lightly on his lips. "But you're still slow and boring so you should just give up this job soon~" He snickered and Miku fumed angrily, gripping her own fork tightly.

Yup, she definitely can't wait to get back to her world and end this annoying dream!

* * *

 **A/N: I finally finished this chapter! So I finally introduced Rinto so...6 more boys for Miku to meet before I can place official poll. Ugh sometimes I think I placed too many boys in this story.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though its a little late. I'm a little tired since I was kinda busy doing some...life stuff before I started typing this chapter so I'm currently rolling around my bed since that it my ritual to get rid of my stress. (Its works honestly)**

 **Anyways I can't say much right now so I'll just keep this short. Please review and if possible, favorite when you have the time alright?**

 **Well, that's it so bye guys!**

 **-Yugao702**


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, I'll be going now." Rei announced as he got up. Miku let out a huff as she crossed her arms. "Finally." She muttered. "Good riddance."

Rei snorted. "Don't get your hopes up. I'll come back here again of course and if you don't like me coming here, you might as well quit." He smirked and Miku clicked her tongue in irritation. "Just go home!" She sneered.

Rei then chuckled as he grabbed his bag. "Fine then...but I have to admit for a boring, washboard like you...you're pretty entertaining to watch." He said and quickly moved out of the way as Miku wielded a broom like a sword at him.

"Stop calling me a _Washboard_!" Miku angrily yelled as Rei snickered and left the cafe without turning back. Miku groaned and huffed. That guy is so annoying! He was definitely Rui's counterpart. Rui may not be as annoying at him but at least, Rui had some manner.

"You two seemed awfully close even though this was your second meeting." Miku paused and turned around to see Meito leaning against the counter with a thoughtful expression. Miku scoffed loudly. "Me and him? Close? Meito-san, you must be joking." Miku groaned as she walked over and sat down on one of the stools once more.

Meito chuckled. "He's a little rough on the outside but trust me, he's actually a big softy in the inside." He said and Miku scrunched with a doubtful expression. With a personality like that, she doubts Rei's a big 'softy'.

 _Ring_

The bell chimed once more and the two turned to the door to see a familiar teal haired male walked in with a tired sigh. "I'm home."

"Ah, welcome home Mikuo-kun." Miku greeted. Mikuo responded with a grunt as he dragged himself to the counter and sat down on one of the seats. "Today has been a really long day." He groaned as he laid his head onto the counter. "Thank god its going to be a Friday tomorrow or I'd probably die like this."

"Oh? Care to explain kid?" Meito questioned as he walked over to a coffee machine nearby. Mikuo groaned. "I rather not explain. Just thinking back it makes me feel even more exhausted." He sighed before he glanced up at Miku from his position. "And how about you, Miku-chan? How are you holding up with this old man?"

"I heard that, brat." Meito grunted as he grabbed a mug from underneath the counter and poured coffee into it. Miku smiled warily. "I'm doing fine. Just a little tired from working all day." She said.

"Are you sure he wasn't being a total slave driver?" Mikuo questioned as he lifted his head. "You know its okay to admit that he's a total slave driver because its frankly true. I mean he's totally sadist, not to mention he's a horrible drunkard! Watching after him whenever he gets drunk is such a pain in the- GAH!" Mikuo yelped as he felt a searing pain against his hand.

Meito lifted the extremely hot mug off Mikuo's hand as Mikuo jumped back and cradled his injured hand. "Stop bad mouthing about me right in front of my face, you damn brat." Meito grunted, his eye twitching from irritation. "And what do you mean that I'm a slave driver? You haven't worked for an entire _week!_ Therefore you're going to work all day on the weekends and wash all the dishes from now on starting today."

"What?!" Mikuo exclaimed. "But I just got back! No fair, you old man!" He then yelped once more when Meito grabbed him by the nose and began to pull in different directions.

"Hmm? And who are you calling old man now haaa?" Meito said as his smile tightened with irritation. "Just so you know I'm only 22 years old. I'm still quite young so don't call me an old man, brat." He continued to pull on Mikuo's nose until Mikuo exclaimed in a muffle tone. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Miku sweatdropped as she watched the two interact. This was oddly familiar...

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Ehh? What do you mean I have to wash the dishes?!" Miku exclaimed as she stood in front of the brunette._

 _Meiko sighed and leaned back against the counter. "You haven't been helping out with the cafe lately so the least you could do is wash the dishes today." She said._

 _"But I have school! Of course I couldn't help out with the cafe!" Miku countered. "There was no way I could skip school all the time just to work in the cafe, you old hag!" Miku froze as she realized what she said and clamped at a hand over her lips. Oh no..._

 _"Huuuh?" Meiko's expression darkened and Miku began to panic. Damn, that was a taboo word just now and Miku instantly regret it. Meiko creepily began to smile at her, causing Miku to flinch until she felt a burning sensation on her cheeks and she squealed._

 _"How dare you call a beautiful young woman like me an old hag?!" Meiko growled as she pulled on Miku's cheeks. "I'm just six years older than you, you little brat! So apologize for what you said!"_

 _Miku continued to squeal in pain as she felt her cheeks being painfully stretched. She flapped her arms around as she cried out mercy to the irritated brunette._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Miku giggled at the memory. She and Meiko would argue just like this back then. It was obvious that she did have school and couldn't help work in the cafe. Meiko would often complain on how she wasn't helping the cafe enough and would make her wash mountains of dirty dishes and glasses to make up for the time.

Miku slowly frowned at the thought of Meiko. She suddenly missed the brunette. Sure, they would argue with each other but Meiko was like a big sister to her so of course, she'd miss her a lot...

"-Anyways, why don't you do me a favor and buy me some sake?" Meito said, breaking Miku's train of thoughts.

"Huuuh? You're kidding right?" Mikuo scoffed. "You do realize that I'm a minor so there's no way I could buy you alcohol. I'll get arrested if I do!"

"Relax kid." Meito said. "All you have to do is show them my ID to the cashier and just hand him the money. Trust me, the guys in the liquor store knows me." He brushed off and Mikuo glared. "That is not how things work!" He exclaimed and Meito rolled his eyes.

"Just get me the sake and don't worry so much. If you get caught then I'll be the one to bail you out. Don't worry, I have connections so your record will still be clean." Meito said as he reached for his pocket and pulled out his ID. Miku sweatdropped. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of connections does Meito even have.

Mikuo frowned then groaned loudly. "Fine! I'll do it! But you so owe me for this!" He grunted as he snatched the ID and speed out of the cafe.

"Wait a mi-" Meito began but Mikuo had already left. Meito clicked his tongue. "That idiot." He groaned. Miku turned to Meito and looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"I was going to give him the money to buy the sake but that idiot just left without it." Meito groaned as he shook his head. "Seriously that boy can be such a scatterbrained idiot."

"Maybe...I can get it to him." Miku suggested and Meito raised a brow at her. "You sure? I mean you did just finish your shift so I could just go instead...or probably just wait for the police to come by." He jokingly added and Miku smiled warily then shook her head. "Nah, its fine. I could just go and take it to him." She said.

Meito hummed thoughtfully before he smiled almost hesitantly. "Alright then." He said and pulled out a small pouch from his pocket. "The liquor store is pretty close by so you won't have to worry but if anything happens, don't hesitate to call alright?"

Miku rolled her eyes and took the pouch. "Geez Meito-san, you're treating me like a child." She huffed as she stood up. Meito smiled slightly. "Well, I'm a guy who is letting a young teenage girl walk down the street to a liquor sore in the middle of the night, dressed as a pretty maid. Not really manly if you think of it." He said and Miku once more rolled her eyes even more.

"Don't worry. I can handle myself so I'll be going now." With that said, Miku waved to Meito, who nodded as she left the cafe.

Miku quietly walked down the street. She was honestly quite used to waling down the street during the evening as Meiko would also make her go out during the night to buy a couple of things from the convenient store or from the liquor store. She also had a pretty good idea where the liquor store Meito was talking about.

After an entire week living in this universe, Miku concluded that almost everything in this universe was quite similar to hers, which was a huge relief. If this universe was different, she would without a doubt be completely lost and she rather not get lost in this crazy universe if she wanted to return to her home.

"Ah, there it is." Miku said to herself as she spotted the familiar liquor store. She began to jog towards it while hoping that she wasn't too late but she paused when she heard a woman's voice yell "Pervert!" then a loud slap. Suddenly a odd figure came flying from the corner and crashed right into the wall next to Miku with a loud thud.

Miku stared at the person has he fell off the wall and onto the ground, leaving a huge body figure mark onto the now crumbling wall. She then glanced at the alleyway where a woman spat at the ground and glared at the person before stomping away with anger.

Miku wasn't sure what was happening but she decided not to question it and turned to the person. She silently moved towards him and looked down at him. "Umm, hey are you okay?" She questioned but the person didn't respond for a moment. Swirls replaced his eyes and he was covered with bruises, probably due to the impact he faced with the wall. Not to mention, a large angry hand print was clearly seen on his cheek.

The woman was definitely not holding back when she slapped him. Miku scanned the person's appearance and paused when she realized the guy looked familiar.

He had long purple which was tied into a high ponytail and wore a familiar school uniform which was now slightly covered with dirt. Miku thought, despite his...for lack of better word, pitiful appearance, he did seem quite the good looking guy but there was something that just seemed so familiar.

The male blinked once then twice before he craned his head to look at her. His vision was slightly blurry, probably caused from the slap he received from the pretty woman he was trying to woo but what he could clearly see was that the being in front of him was sparkling.

Her long teal hair that was pulled up to twin pigtails, the lovely maid uniform that revealed a generous amount of pale creamy skin, those gorgeous teal eyes that looked down at him with concern.

He had met many lovely women in the past but this lovely creature in front was quite the sight to behold. Was this a goddess? A saint? An angel sent from God as an apology for everything horrible that happened to him when it comes to the ladies? Whatever it is, she was blinding!

"An angel." He muttered and Miku tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?" She uttered until the male leaped to his feet and grabbed her hands. "You must be an angel sent from heaven! You are too gorgeous to be human! Please grace me with heavenly presence and bless me!" He exclaimed.

Miku was speechless as she stared dumbfound at the purple haired male. She honestly couldn't understand a word he was saying as he shot out words like 'An angel' and 'sent to bless me' and so on. The words kept on flowing out of his mouth like a machine gun and Miku was starting to feel incredibly uncomfortable with this guy.

The male hold on her hands began to feel uncomfortable as well and Miku was definitely not liking the way he was invading her personal space. Miku's eye twitched as the male went on and Miku was really starting to grow irritated, know understand why that woman hit this guy.

Just before she could do the same and send this guy into a coma-

 _BAM!_

The male was suddenly sent flying to the side as a certain teal haired male jump kicked him away from her in an absolutely painful way. The purple haired male flew down the street before rolling onto the ground and onto his stomach as Mikuo landed gracefully onto his feet. "What the heck are you doing Senpai!" Mikuo exclaimed in irritation.

"Mikuo-kun!" Miku said in surprise as she jogged over to his side. "Mikuc-chan! What are you doing here?" Mikuo frowned at her. Miku then pulled out the pouch and gave it to him. "Meito-san said you forgot this so I'm here to get it to you." She explained.

Mikuo blinked before a look of realization shone in his eyes. "Oh yeah, I thought I forgot something." He said as he took the pouch. "I'm surprise he even allowed you to go out in the night with your...uniform." He muttered as he glanced down at her maid outfit and looked away in embarrassment. Even though, its already been a week since she began working at Meito's cafe, Mikuo just can't get used to the sight of her in her uniform...if it can even be called that.

Miku gave a troubled look. "Well, its not like I got a choice and besides I volunteered to bring it to you anyways." She explained. Mikuo sighed and was about to say something when they heard a groan from the side.

"M-Mikuo-kun." The lavender haired male uttered as he weakly lifted himself of the ground. "Y-You didn't have to kick me so hard."

"You were sexually harassing Miku-chan!" Mikuo groaned. "I had to do something."

"U-Umm..." Miku began. Mikuo turned to Miku and smiled at her. "Sorry. This person is-"

Suddenly The lavender haired male sprang towards her and grabbed her hands once more. "My name is Gakupo Kamui, my lady and might I say you look absolutely gorgeous." He flirted as he grinned at her in a 'prince' like way. Miku looked at him with an obvious disturbed expression as he once again got too close for comfort.

He was seriously starting to creep her out. Mikuo then grabbed Gakupo by the collar and pulled him away from her with a disapproving frown.

"Okay that's enough, Gakupo-senpai." Mikuo said while Miku laughed awkwardly. Gakupo pouted. "Anyways, do you two know each other?" He asked curiously.

Mikuo turned to him with a blank look on his face and nodded. "Yeah. In fact...she lives with me and Meito-san." He revealed. Gakupo's jaw dropped as he stared at him before he leaped forward and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You bastard! Are you saying you actually live with a absolutely cute girl like her?!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

Mikuo, unfazed by the rough action, nodded. "Yes. I do." He deadpanned.

"I can't believe it! You actually live with a hot girl and you never had the decency to tell me!"

"Hey I had a reason why I can't tell you and besides you would start harassing her like you do with every woman you met and like you were doing right now."

"I don't 'harass' women. I just appreciate their beauty and try to tell them that."

"Nobody likes to be suddenly approached by some pervert who has a look that just screams 'I'm gonna attack you.'"

"I don't have a look like _that_!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

Miku sweatdropped as she watched the two argue with each other. This was just odd since it feels like Meito and Mikuo argue except...the roles seemed switched as Mikuo had that same deadpanned expression that Meito would usually have when bickering with Mikuo. This was just weird...

"Anyways don't you have any business somewhere else, senpai?" Mikuo questioned. "You know...besides 'flirting' with women and getting your butt kicked all the time."

Gakupo glared at Mikuo and huffed. "Well, I was suppose to get some things for Luki. Something about for the student council. Seriously, that guy is a workaholic even though its the last day of the week tomorrow." He sighed. He then turned to Miku and placed a hand on his chest as literal sparkles began to glitter around him in some dramatic effect.

"It seems out time together is short milady but I only ask one thing from you and that is if you would please tell me your name." Gakupo said (in a rather theatrical way). Miku sweatdropped even more and gave a crooked smiled. "I-Its Miku Hachune."

"Aaaah! What a beautiful name!" Gakupo cried out as he span around. "Absolutely lovely! So perfect! So-" Gakupo then paused as he realized something and looked back at Miku with a surprised look. "Wait. Your name's Miku?"

Miku blinked and nodded with a puzzled expression. Gakupo's eyes widened and his mouth formed into a small o and Miku was confused. Why did he looked so surprised? Did she say something odd?

Mikuo looked back and forth at them with a frown before clearing his throat to catch their attention. "Really senpai, you should probably go now. The student council president usually doesn't like to be kept waiting right?" Mikuo said.

Gakupo snapped out of his thoughts and sighed. "Alright, alright." He said and then grabbed one of Miku's hands and lightly kissed the back of it. "Until we meet again, my fair lady!" He exclaimed before dashing down the road and turning to a corner.

Mikuo sighed heavily as the purple haired male left. "I'm so sorry about Gakupo-senpai." He apologized and Miku smiled at him. "Nah, its fine." She said but then paused as she realized a little too late.

Gakupo Kamui.

Kamui.

 _'EEEEHHH! That would mean that guy was Gakuko-senpai's male counterpart!'_ Miku thought in completely shock as her jaw dropped. It was just unbelievable! Gakuko was seen as a mature, intelligent girl who is also loved by everyone like a strong willed older sister. She was also very popular among the guys but she never went out with anyone and would often reject guys who would ask her out.

To think Gakuko, the mature, strong willed girl's male counterpart would be like... _this_.

Sure, Gakupo is very good looking but his personality was...errr complicated. This world was just weird...

"Anyways since you're here, we might as well go buy that old man's sake together." Mikuo said. Miku looked at him with surprise as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "You honestly don't believe I'd let you go back alone in a dark street like this and with an outfit like that, do you?" He said with a light blush on his cheeks. Miku blushed as well.

He was really kind. Well, that would kinda expected from her counterpart...maybe.

"Anyways lets go?" He questioned as he turned to the side. Miku nodded as she quietly followed after him.

* * *

Gakupo pulled out his phone as he strolled down the streets in silence. He scrolled down his contacts until he finally reach a certain name and pressed the call.

He pressed his phone against his ear and patiently waited as the other end rang. The noise finally stopped and a voice answered. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Kaito. Its Gakupo." He greeted. "I got some interesting information for you about that cute little trespasser you met last week."

 _"Is that so?"_ Kaito replied in an interested tone. Gakupo nodded even though he knew Kaito couldn't see it. "Yup and now I fully understood why you didn't tell anyone about her. She was absolutely gorgeous!"

 _"Isn't that the same thing you always say to all the women you meet?"_ Kaito deadpanned. Gakupo can picture the blue haired male's blank expression and Gakupo pouted. "Why are all you guys always so harsh on me?" He deadpanned as well. "Yes. For me, all women are lovely but this one was quite the angel! And what's more she's actually living with Mikuo!"

 _"Wait. Seriously?"_ Kaito said in surprise. "Yeah, I was totally shock too!" Gakupo exclaimed. "To think our negi loving boy actually lives with a lovely angel like that! The world is just unfair!" He dramatically sobbed.

 _"Gakupo stop acting so dramatic."_ He heard Kaito sigh. _"I can honestly think of a couple of reasons why he hasn't told anyone so let's just leave it like that."_

"You think we should tell this to Luki?" Gakupo wondered and he heard Kaito snorted at the other end.

 _"Nah, that incident was last week. I doubt Luki would bother checking on it again since everything about it died down pretty quickly."_

"Hmmm, guess that's true." Gakupo shrugged as he continued down the street. "Anyways hot trespasser aside, how about we go out and party tonight?"

 _"You do realize its still a school night, right?"_

"Who cares! We're young. We should party and possibly flirt with some pretty girls while we're at it."

 _"I doubt you'd stand a chance with any woman without being smacked to the face."_

"Ouch. That was harsh and how about you? You'd probably wouldn't be last a minute with a woman since you can be clueless when a woman is actually flirting with you, Bakaito."

 _"...Don't make me tell Luki you are out in the middle of the night, trying to harass women again like last time."_

"Killjoy."

* * *

 **A/N: Darn it. I've only manage to introduce one guy in this chapter. The next chapter I'll be sure to introduce at least more of them so it wouldn't drag on and I can finally put the poll. Cross your fingers for my writing skills.**

 **Anyways its been awhile since I last updated this. I should definitely work on my schedule but inspiration isn't always coming to me so you can tell why I take so very long to update on a single story.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and maybe even favorite this story when you have the time okay?**

 **Well that's it for now so until then, Bye bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


	9. Chapter 9

The morning was quite peaceful as the sun shone brightly.

The cafe was usually slow in the mornings so it was pretty relaxing for Miku as she didn't have to run around like crazy in the mornings. She sighed as she sat on the one of the stools. Since it was pretty slow, she can definitely afford to relax and take things easy.

Meito stood behind the counter and was leaning next to her as he casually sipped his mug of coffee. "Its pretty quiet today." He remarked lazily. Miku nodded in agreement as she leaned back against the counter. "And I'm thankful for that because running around all morning would be waaay too much for me." She yammered.

Meito hummed. There was a moment of silence before he began once more. "Hey..." Miku turned to Meito as he went on. "How about you take a break today?"

Miku blinked then raised a brow. "Huh?" Meito smiled. "Well, you've been helping out with the cafe for a while now but you haven't had much time for yourself so why not take the day off today?"

Miku stared at Meito, wondering if he was serious and he was. Miku didn't respond right a way at that. Well, she had been thinking of taking a day off for herself in this parallel universe and besides its not like she had any school works to worry about while she was here.

A part of her wished Mikuo was here to accompany her instead of being in school. At least, she had some company to walk around the city with, regardless whether he was her parallel counterpart or not.

"Well, I don't mind." Miku finally replied. "But how about you? Won't you be busy while I'm not here?"

Meito snorted. "Its fine, kid. This isn't the first time I've handled things alone in the cafe." He said. "I was thinking of taking a half day off anyways since I need the break as well and besides I can't have a cute girl like you working all the time." Meito smirked as he winked flirtatiously.

Miku rolled her eyes, though there was a faint shade of pink on her cheeks. Over time, Miku began to learn how to ignore Meito's flirtatious talk but that doesn't mean she was completely immune to it.

"Anyways, I'll just go and change then." Miku said as she hopped off her seat. "I'm thinking of going out and walk around town for a bit."

"Is that so?" Meito mused then smiled. "Well, I hope you have fun." He then smirked once more. "Unless you want me to come with you like...a date."

Miku's cheeks turned bright red at that and she snorted loudly. "Thanks but I'll be fine on my own, Meito-san." She said as she made her way to the door to the house. "I think I'll manage to walk around town on my own for now. Thank you."

Meito then laughed. "Alright cutie." He chuckled. Miku just rolled her eyes once again as she opened the door back to the house, followed by Meito's laughter.

* * *

Miku stretched as she walked down the street before she sighed in content. It really was a bright sunny day. A perfect day to take a nice relaxing stroll through the city.

Miku adjusted her light blue off shoulder shirt and brushed her dark skirt. Its been awhile she had gone out in casual clothing. All she had worn outside in this world was that maid uniform. Her school uniform was tucked away under her bed for safe keeping.

"Still..." Miku sighed heavily before she face palmed. "To think I had to buy these clothes through such pain means..."

Because of the fact she only had that maid outfit to wear when she had to go out, she had no choice at the time but to go shopping for clothes in that same outfit.

Miku could still remember the stares she received when she stepped into the department store to buy clothes with the money she earned from Meito. It was so embarrassing to walk around different store in a maid uniform that revealed too much skin.

Miku sighed once more as she continued down the street. Its better to just forget about it. She rather not relive that embarrassing moment for now.

"Ahhh, what am I going to do now?" Miku wondered out loud. Sure, she had said she was going for a walk but besides that...what was there for her to do?

She glanced around while passing by the various shops that were lined up. It was a pretty quiet day so not many people were out. Miku's eyes continued to roam until they stopped at a display window that had a large mirror in display. Miku stared at her reflection and turned to approach the window. She placed a hand against it and continued to stare at her reflection.

"I wonder if that stupid white haired god is still looking for that mirror..." Miku muttered to herself. After all, it was his fault in the first place why she was stuck in this world. Besides that, what kind of logic did he have to send her into a parallel universe just because she made a stupid wish that wasn't suppose to be taken seriously?!

Miku grunted as she remembered that white haired male. She hadn't seen him in awhile and lately, she began to wonder if he is really doing his job in looking for that ridiculously large mirror. "He better find that mirror if he doesn't want to get crush." Miku grunted in irritation.

But then, she thoughts suddenly fleeted to her original world. What was her best friends doing? What was Meiko-nee doing right now? Was she trying to get drunk like usual? Were her best friends messing around and having fun without her? They were probably getting scolded by Luka-senpai...

Miku chuckled bitterly at that. She smiled sadly as she stared at the mirror. "I miss them..." She whispered, feeling homesick.

Miku sighed again and turned, only to crash into someone with a gray hoodie over their head. "Omph!" Miku yelped and took a step back. "I'm sorry." She said before she walked past the person without looking up at the person or hearing their reply.

She really needs to relax and ignore her homesick feeling for now. Unbeknownst to her, the person stared after her until she disappeared into the corner.

* * *

Miku stretched as she stepped out from a clothing store. In her hands was a couple of bags filled with clothing. This whole day she spent some of her money to shop for new clothes and some snacks.

She will admit she was a bit of a shopaholic but she was careful not to spend all her money if she didn't cause bankruptcy. And besides, just because she was in a different universe, doesn't mean she can enjoy a bit of shopping.

She glanced up at the sky to see it was getting dark. Was she really out for that long?

Miku shrugged as she walked through the streets. Looks like its time to go home. Perhaps she should get something for Meito and Mikuo on her way back. It would be polite to do so.

Miku turned to the corner and blinked when she noticed a hooded figure underneath a light post. The person was kneeling down in front of something but Miku wasn't sure what it was because there were a bunch of boxes that blocked her view.

Miku blinked and thought that it was probably nothing so she continued to move forward. That was when she saw the person reach forward and picked up what looked like a blond cat. The person cradled the cat into his arms and lightly scratched the back of the cat's ear causing it to purr contentedly.

The person then turned and lifted his head, causing Miku to pause. Now that she had a clear view of his face, Miku thought he was very handsome. He looked about her age and seemed to have peach colored hair that framed over his face. His matching peach colored eyes met her teal ones and they stared at each other.

There was a long pause before a glint of recognition flashed in his eyes which surprised Miku. Recognition? She had never met this person before so how could he recognize her?

"Oh! You're..." The person trailed off before he slowly walked over to her with the cat at hand. Miku suddenly felt cautious as he approached her. After all, a stranger walking up to you was never a good sign.

He then stopped in a respectful distance and smiled. "You're that girl in front of that shop this morning." He said and Miku blinked. For a moment, Miku was confused until she remembered she had bumped into someone when she was staring at her reflection.

The male smiled at her. "I didn't think I'd met you here." He said. "Its a really odd coincidence, don't you think?"

Miku didn't respond as she continued to look at him warily. She wasn't sure how to handle this situation and she was hesitant to respond.

The male noticed this and looked slightly panic. "Oh! No, no I'm not some suspicious person or anything like that!" He shook his head frantically before he smiled nervously. "But..Well, I could understand why you would be wary. I mean a strange guy walking up to you for no reason would be really odd."

The male continued to ramble on in a nervous pace, trying to explain himself. Miku stared at him as he went on and on. Somehow this reminded her of someone and Miku couldn't help but crack a smile at this and giggled softly.

The boy paused when he noticed Miku giggling and he chuckled sheepishly. "Right. Sorry about that." He said. "I tend to ramble on and on when I feel nervous." He then reached out for his hoodie and pulled it off his head, revealing his peach colored hair and a thin ahoga bounced on his head.

Miku paused and stared at his ahoga and she immediately knew...

"My name's Mikio. Mikio Furukawa." The male smiled kindly at her. Miku should have seen this coming because she knew that sooner or later she'd have to met some of her friends' counterparts but still it did not stop her from feeling shock when she would actually met them.

Though she was trying to figure out why did every counterpart of her friends (and herself) she met are all so _attractive_?

"Umm..." Miku dumbly started. She was speechless and couldn't seem to form the words she needed. Mikio tilted his head and looked at her expectantly. Miku mentally slapped herself to put herself together and she found her voice a few minutes later. "M-My name's Miku Hatsu- Hachune!" She caught herself immediately.

Mikio smiled gently. "Its nice to meet you, Hachune-san." He said. That was when they heard a soft mewl and they looked down at the cat in his arms that looked up at them and meowed once more. "Oh that's right." Mikio muttered and lifted his head to Miku. "Um Hachune-san?"

Miku looked up at Mikio's hesitant expression. "Um, I don't want to trouble you since we just met but..." He then carefully held the cat towards her. "Could you...perhaps take this cat for me?"

Miku looked at him with surprise. "Huh?"

Mikio looked at her sheepishly. "I know, I know we just met and I might be troubling you but I really don't want to leave this cat alone here." He explained. "I would have taken him myself but...my parents wouldn't like it so I have no choice so could you please?"

Miku was baffled as she stared at the little yellow cat as it stared back at her and mewled softly. She frowned then looked back up at Mikio. She wasn't sure if she was even allowed to bring in pets to Meito's place. Would he even allow it?

She then gazed down at the cat and Miku could've sworn she thought the cat's light blue eyes were growing bigger and was trying to look even cuter. Miku wanted to say that the cat was practically giving her the 'puppy dog look' but that would be too ironic.

Miku was hesitant but then she slowly nodded. "Um sure." She said. Mikio sighed in relief and he smiled. "Thank you." He said as he handed the little cat to her. "I'm really sorry for troubling you but I'll be sure to make it up to you somehow." He then pulled out his phone. "Um...if you don't mind...could I have your number?"

Miku was now completely stumped at his boldness. Miki was sometimes an awkward person and honestly, that was kinda what made her appear cute but she hadn't expect her counterpart to be so...different but not so different.

Well, at this point Miku gave up at making sense of this weird logic.

"Uhh okay?" She said before she pulled out her phone and exchanged phone numbers with each other. Mikio smiled at her as he kept his phone away. "Okay then. Just message me if you ever need anything or if you want to talk, alright?" He grinned at her. "I'll be going now so I'll see you later, Hachune-san!"

With that said, Mikio dashed off and disappear into the corner. Miku just stood there with a dumbfound expression. What...just happened?

Miku shook her head and glanced down at the cat in her arms. The cat nuzzled into her chest and meowed. Miku was pretty sure the cat just...smiled at her. She shrugged and continued walking down the street. She wondered how was she going to explain this to Meito. Would he even allow a cat in the cafe?

The cat seemed contented in her arms since it kept nuzzling and purring within her arms and Miku couldn't help but smile at its cuteness.

She finally reached the cafe and stared up at it. Miku took a deep breath and stepped into the cafe. The bell rang as walked in. "I'm home." She announced a little awkwardly. She was still not used to calling this place home even though it was an exact replica of her own.

"Oh welcome home." Meito's voice called out from the back of the cafe. He then stepped out with a large bottle of sake in his hand and smiled at her. "You're home early. I was pretty sure you did some shop-." He trailed off when his eyes stopped at the cat in her arms.

"Oh? What do we have here?" He placed down the bottle onto a nearby table then approached her, his eyes still on the little cat in her arms.

"Um, someone kinda asked me a favor and I just took him in." Miku explained nervously. "I was wondering if it was okay with you..."

Meito hummed while staring at the small animal in Miku's arms as he reached out for the cat and lightly scratched the cat's chin with seemed satisfied with the action.

"Its a pretty cute cat." He remarked and raised his gaze back to Miku. "Well, I honestly don't mind as long as this cat doesn't caught too much trouble in this place."

"Really?" Miku said in surprise. She was honestly expecting Meito to say no and tell her to get it out. "Yeah, I just thought it would be nice to have a cute animal around here." Meito said and patted the cat's head. "But we'll have to buy some thing for the cat if you want to keep him like a bed and a food bowl."

"Oh. We could buy some of those things tomorrow since its a Saturday." Miku suggested with a smile. She was weak against cute things so she actually happy to have such an adorable pet around.

Meito smiled back. "Alright then." He nodded. "Anyways you should go up and change. Mikuo is kinda late tonight so we'll eat dinner later."

"Okay." Miku nodded back. Meito smiled. "Well princess, you should go back to your room then. I'll call you when dinner is all ready." He said as he stepped to the side. Miku scoffed but smiled at him once more before she walked past him, towards the door to the house.

Miku lifted the cat up to her vision and smiled at it. "You hear that, kitty? You'll be staying here with us." She cooed and the cat mewled happily. Miku chuckled as she cradled the cat into her arms once more and made her way up the stairs, going to back to her room.

She opened the door to her room and immediately the cat leap out of her arms and onto the bed where it curled up comfortable. Miku sighed and set her bags down at the side. She then walked over and sat right beside the feline. Its been a rather slow day though she didn't expect to meet one of her best friends' counterpart.

Miku wondered when will she meet the rest of them. She tried to picture Gumi and Teto's male counterparts but she can't seem to see the image. "They're probably good looking as well." Miku said out loud. Well aftr meeting several of her friends' counterparts, she honestly wouldn't be surprise.

Miku then felt fur rub against her skin and she looked down to see the blond cat nuzzle up to her with a cute meow. Miku smiled and picked up the feline. "Aren't you a cute thing." She mused. She blinked and thought it was a rather strange looking cat now that she had a good look at it.

She had seen blonde cats before but not one with light blue eyes. It was a rather strange color even for a cat. "You're a unique one, aren't you?" Miku said and the cat mewl as if to respond. Miku smiled once more and set the cat back onto the bed.

"Now then, I better get changed." Miku then stood up and reached for the bottom of her shirt, all the while the cat stared at her intently. She lifted her shirt half way up until a voice began.

"Whoops. Sorry about that."

Miku yelped and instantly dropped her shirt back down. She turned to the window where Piko was sitting and he smiled sheepishly at her. "Will you stop barging in while I'm changing?!" Miku growled. It was a good thing she didn't took her shirt all the way off. It would be a moment that would embarrass her for the rest of her life.

"It was by accident." Piko defended. "Besides you really should close your curtains you're changing, you don't know what kind of pervert are out there just waiting to catch a glimpse, you know."

"You mean perverts like you?" Miku huffed and Piko rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry about that." He said. Miku then sighed heavily. "Anyways what are you doing here? Were you able to at least have a lead on the mirror?"

Piko frowned. "How harsh. We haven't seen each other for a week and that is the first thing you ask. You truly are a mean person, Miku-chan." Piko waved his finger around like a parent scolding a child and Miku felt a vein pop inside her.

'Will you just answer the question." Miku growled in total irritation. Piko then sighed. "Actually I still haven't found a lead." Miku's eye twitch at that. "What the heck? Its already been an entire _week_! Just what were you doing this whole time?"

Piko frowned. "Rude. I have been trying my best to look for it. Give me some credit." He grumbled, his USB tail swished around behind him. "Besides I also need to look for that good-for-nothing servant of mine. He need to be punished for the trouble he has caused after all." Piko then looked back to Miku. "Anyways how about you? Have you been holding up well in this universe?"

Miku frowned at the fact he had just changed the subject but she decided to just let this go for now. "Well, I've been doing fine. Lately, I've been pretty busy with helping the cafe but beyond that, nothing much has happen."

"Is that so? Met any new people lately?"

"You could say that...Is it possible for people I have met in my world to have unfairly attractive counterparts?"

"What are you saying? Could it be that you actually found someone?"

"No! Its just...Ugh! Just forget about it!" Miku grumbled but then pause. "Actually there is something new today."

"Oh really?" Piko said and Miku nodded. "Yeah, Today I actually got a cat and-"

"Wait...a cat?" Piko blinked and his expression changed. "You got a cat? Where?"

"Huh? He's just over-" Miku turned around to the bed but then stopped when she saw the cat was gone and she tilted her head. "That's weird. He was right there just a moment ago."

Piko hummed, narrowing his eyes. "A cat huh? I see." He then turned to Miku. "Anyways I have to go now. There's somewhere I need to be right now." He then turned to the window. "I'll visit again some other time. Until then, have fun in this world okay?"

"Like I have much of a choice." Miku grumbled and Piko chuckled. "I'll see you later, Miku-chan." He said. Piko took one last glance at Miku's bed before leaping out of the window and disappearing.

Miku huffed before she marched towards the window and shut it. Miku sighed heavily and then heard a soft mewl. She turned to see the cat crawl out from under the bed and he mewled at her. "Oh there you are." Miku reached out the yellowish cat and picked him up into her arms.

"Why did you disappear all of a sudden?" She wondered but then shrugged. "Oh well." She then bounced back onto her bed, placing the cat onto her lap and lightly brushed her hand through his fur as it purred happily. Miku sighed once more. "Looks like I'm still stuck in this place."

She then fell back onto her bed. The cat crawled up a little higher and laid on her stomach as Miku continued to run her fingers through his fur. "I wonder if I'll even be able to go home..."

Miku sighed and closed her eyes. Well, she'll just wait and see.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! Its been a really, really long time since I last updated this story. I'm a little ashame for that but I've been extremely busy with my messy life that I didn't have much time to update some of my stories.**

 **Anyways I still have 5 more guys to introduce (And a part of me honestly regrets putting so many guys in this story but I just love these guys too much to just leave them out!) Let's just I'll be able to introduce them before I drag their introductions for too long.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review and perhaps fav this story okay? Well that's it for now so until next time. Bye bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


	10. Chapter 10

Miku woke up to the feeling of something warm and furry lightly caressing her cheek. Miku moaned softly and slowly opened her eyes. She heard a soft mewl at her side and turned her head where (in her hazy vision) she saw a familiar blond cat sitting right next to her head.

The cat stared down at her intently before he meowed once more and licked his paw. Miku blinked and sat up. "Hey kitty." She greeted softly and the cat meowed in response before he moved closer and lightly rubbed his head against her arm.

Miku smiled and reached out for the cat to gently scratch his chin, to which it purred in contentment. She giggled at how cute the cat was. She got up from the bed and stretched with a sigh. Miku walked over to her bathroom and washed her face. As she turned around, she paused when she looked down and noticed the cat was sitting in front of her with a small towel in its mouth.

Miku blinked and bent down. "You got this for me?" She questioned and the cat meowed in responded. Miku smiled and softly pat his head. "Thanks kitty." She said as she stood up and lightly wiped her face. She walked over to her cabinet and pulled out a some clothes.

As Miku was about to change out of her pajamas, she paused as she felt an intent stare coming from behind her and she turned to see the cat sitting on the bed, staring at her with his big blue eyes. She blinked while the cat meowed. She didn't know why but for some odd reason she felt a bit...cautious. Sure, it was just a cat but still...it felt weird.

Miku immediately shook the feeling away and decided to ignore it as she peeled off her pajamas off her and changed. Meito had given her the day off today since she had been working all week so Miku couldn't help but feel grateful. She had been working non-stop since she got there so she was beyond excited for her long awaited day off.

Miku hummed as she stared into her mirror then twirled around to make sure about her appearance before she nodded. She then walked over to her desk and took out her hairbrush, lightly brushing her hair to fix up her hair into her signature look then smiled, satisfied with her looks.

"Alright! Let's start this day!" She exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air. The cat leaped off the bed and stood next to Miku as it mewled loudly as if to cheer with her. Miku smiled down at the cat before she turned to her bedroom door to leave with the cat following from behind.

As she stepped out of her room, the door next to her opened and she turned to see Mikuo walking out of his room with a yawn.

"Ah, Good morning Mikuo-kun." Miku greeted. Mikuo looked over to Miku then smiled. "Morning." He greeted back. He then glanced down at the cat and his expression changed to a glare.

Last night when Mikuo finally came home from school, Miku showed him the cat and wondered if he was okay with having a pet around. Mikuo at first, was alright with it but that was until the blond feline decided to try and claw Mikuo's face off when he was simply reached out to pet it.

Needless to say, Mikuo didn't like having the cat anymore. Miku laughed nervously as Mikuo glared down at the cat, who hissed at him. She wasn't sure how to respond to this nor was she sure on why the cat seemed to dislike Mikuo so much but she decided not to say anything about it and immediate stepped into Mikuo's view instead.

"Anyways Mikuo-kun, let's go down and have some breakfast." Miku immediately suggested. "I'm sure Meito-san is making breakfast by now."

Mikuo looked back to Miku and smiled. "Yeah, we should." He said and Miku nodded as she walked over to the stairs. Mikuo just shot a dirty look at the cat, who seeming returned the look as Mikuo walked past it and the cat followed after them.

As they walked down the stairs, they immediately smelled a delicious scent in the air coming from the kitchen and they glanced at each other before they grinned and dashed down the stairs into the kitchen where they saw Meito standing in front of the stove, cooking...with a bottle of sake in his hand.

Meito turned to the two and smiled. "Morning you two." He said. There was a slight slur in his tone as he spoke. The two blinked as Meito took a drink from his bottle and Mikuo frowned. "Meito-nii, are you drunk...again?" He said in disapproval. "You do realize its so early in the morning to be drink?"

Meito snorted. "I'm not that drunk." He responded. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the sake. "And for me, anytime is drinking time. You'll understand once you become an adult." He said as he took one last drink from the bottle.

Miku and Mikuo sweatdropped at that before Mikuo snorted. "I doubt I'd wanna grow up to be a drunkard like you, Meito-nii." He said and Meito scoffed loudly, placing down the bottle onto the nearby counter.

"Anyways kids, I already made breakfast so take your seats and lets start eating." Meito said. Miku took her seat in the table while Mikuo sighed before grabbing the seat next to her.

As Meito placed down the plates of food in front of them, Mikuo looked down at his plate suspiciously. "This doesn't have any traces of alcohol again, does it?" He questioned, picking the food with his chopsticks.

"No, there is none." Meito deadpanned as he took a seat across him. "Stop worrying so much about it. This is why you're going to grow up old and alone."

Mikuo glared at him. "Shut up." He groaned. Miku just laughed awkwardly as she watched the two interact. This was waaay to familiar. Was this really how she and Meiko acted around each other? This was...interesting.

In the middle of breakfast, Miku turned to Meito. "So um Meito-san.." Miku began. "I was thinking of going out today too get some things for the cat." As if in cue, they heard a soft meowing from underneath the table. They looked down to see the cat walking into view and mewled once more.

Miku smiled and looked back to Meito. "So is that okay with you?" She asked as the cat lightly rubbed against her leg and mewled. Meito chuckled and smiled. "Of course I don't mind." He said. "Its already your responsibility so I don't see anything wrong with that."

Miku grinned. 'Thank you, Meito-san." She cheered. Mikuo on the other hand, snorted as he ate his food. "I think it would be better if you tossed that cat back onto the street." He grumbled under his breath.

Meito glanced over to Mikuo then looked back at Miku with a smile. "How about you take Mikuo with you?" He suggested and Mikuo looked at him with shock. "Huh? Me?" He gaped.

Meito rolled his eyes. "Is there any other Mikuo we know of?" He deadpanned. "You don't honestly think I would let a sweet girl like Miku carry her stuff all alone, do you?"

"Well...no but..." Mikuo trailed off for a second before he glared down at the feline rubbing its head against Miku's leg. For a moment, he could've sworn he saw that damn cat glance up at him and smirk. He doesn't know what that cat's problem was with him but what he does know was that the feeling of dislike was mutual.

"Its okay Meito-san." Miku said. "I can handle shopping for cat things on my own. I don't really mind."

"I know that but I think it would be better for Mikuo to come with you." Meito added before he raised his gaze to Mikuo, annoyance was clear in his eyes. "The reason is because this lazy bum would just laze around in the living room all day watching TV."

"Hey! I spend almost everyday in school so the least I could do is relax." Mikuo defended "No excuses kid." Meito snorted then looked back to Miku. "So you see Miku-chan, I don't trust this kid staying at home all day so for his sake and the sake of my couch just take him with you."

Mikuo glared at Meito who merely ignored him and ate his breakfast while Miku sweatdropped. "Um well..." She turned to Mikuo and smiled awkwardly. "If Mikuo-kun wants to come..."

Mikuo turned to Miku and paused for a couple of moment before he sighed. "Alright." He said, scratching the back of his head. "I'll come with you."

Miku grinned and was about to thank him when suddenly Mikuo let out a yelp and leaped out of his seat. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Mikuo cried out as that damn blond feline clawed at his leg ferociously. It hissed loudly as it continued to leave marks on his leg.

"You little-" Mikuo tried to shake the cat off him but it merely held on even more. Miku and Meito sweatdropped at they watched the two.

"Are you sure its safe to Mikuo-kun?" Miku questioned. "He'll be fine." Meito responded with a sigh. "If anything, he'll survive with a couple of scratches."

Miku laughed awkwardly at that. "Alright then..." She said before they continued to eat breakfast, ignoring the commotion coming from Mikuo and the blond cat.

* * *

"Have a safe trip, you two." Meito said as he saw the two off and waved. Miku smiled at Meito as she waved back. Mikuo stood next to her, grumbling. His face had a couple of scratches and his hair was a mess.

The two walked down the street in silence before Mikuo spoke up. "You know...I'm just curious but..." Mikuo then glared down at the thing in Miku's arms. "Why are you bring this...demonic furball?"

The cat nuzzled comfortably in Miku's arms and for a moment, Mikuo could've sworn he saw that damn feline smirking at him which annoyed him even more.

Miku just smiled awkwardly. "Sorry but he didn't want to stay at home." She said as she pat the cat's head. "I couldn't do anything so I had to bring him alone."

"Riiight..." Mikuo muttered but continued to glare at the cat. "You don't mind him coming along right?" Miku questioned. Mikuo looked back at Miku then at the cat then back to her. Mikuo let out a sigh. "As long as this... _thing_ doesn't attack me out of nowhere, I'll be fine."

Miku just smiled. "Will do, Mikuo-kun." She then looked down at the cat. "Now you be good too. I don't want any of you causing trouble, got it?" Miku said as she patted the cat's head. The cat lifted his head to her then turned its gaze to Mikuo. It let out a soft meow in response though for some reason, it sound more like a defeated sigh to them.

"Good." Miku said. "Now let's hurry to the store so we can get home soon." With that said, Miku took Mikuo's wrist and proceeded to drag the teal haired male down the street despite the said male's protests.

-0-0-0-

"Mikuo-kun, do you think this collar looks good?" Miku asked as she lifted a cute looking collar. Mikuo stared at the collar and tilted his head. "Well honestly...It looks kinda girly for a male cat." He admitted. The comment would've annoyed any other girl but Miku simply hummed thoughtfully. "I guess you're right." She said as she placed back the collar.

Currently, they were at a pet store in shopping district. Miku was busy looking around the different sets of pet collars on shelves while Mikuo stood at the sideline, watching her as she looked around while that annoying cat followed her around.

Mikuo crossed his arms as he watched her. For moment, he thought about how odd this scene was. It was like watching a mother walking around in a grocery, picking up food from the aisle while her child followed after her and the father was...

Mikuo blushed at the sudden thought. Wait. Wait _Wait_! What on earth was he thinking? He wasn't trying to picture Miku as a mother! He honestly didn't mean it like _that_.

For goodness's sake, he was just dumped by the girl he liked! He shouldn't even be thinking about stuff like that!

"Alright, Mikuo-kun. Which do you prefer? This green collar or this blue one?" Mikuo lifted his head to Miku who was now holding up two different collars. Miku tilted her head innocently at him and Mikuo's face colored slightly. "U-Um...the blue one? I guess..." He muttered.

Miku glanced at the blue collar in her hand. "The blue one? Okay then." She nodded and smiled. "Let's get this one." She then handed the collar to Mikuo. "Now we have to get kitty's food bowl, bed, and so on." She then turned back to him with a grin. "Come on, Mikuo."

Mikuo said nothing and followed her like a lost puppy. This made him feel awkward as he followed her around the shop, scanning through food bowls and the likes with the cat following close by. He glanced to the side to see the shop owner who was by the cashier, smiling at them.

Mikuo could hear the owner say to himself. "Ahhh, Young love." Mikuo turned even redder at that and turn to Miku, who was looking at bunch of animal clothes. "Um, Miku-chan let's hurry, shall we?" He said as he gently grabbed her shoulder and pushed her forward, much to her confusion and surprise.

-0-0-0-

"Thanks for coming with me today, Mikuo-kun." Miku said as they stepped out of the pet shop. "You've been a really big help."

"No problem." Mikuo grunted while dragging a large bag filled with pet goods. Seriously? Just how much stuff does a single cat need? He heard a soft mewl next to him and he glared at the feline who was innocently licking paw and grooming himself. The cat gave a glance to him before he ran up to Miku and leaped into her arms.

Mikuo felt annoyed how relaxed that damn cat was while he was busy trying to drag his stuff. He didn't want the cat's deal was with him but whatever it was, the feeling to dislike was mutual.

"Anyways Mikuo-kun..." Miku started, bring Mikuo's attention to her. "Since we have some free time...do you wanna go somewhere before we go home? I wanna thank you for coming with me so how about it?"

Mikuo blinked at the sheepish look on Miku's face then a light pink color stained his cheeks. Now that he thought about it...it was kinda like she was asking him out on a date...

Mikuo mentally shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that! His heart belonged to Lily-senpai! At least...before it did...but that didn't mean he should think that Miku was interested him just because he was dumped by his first love!

"Um well..." Mikuo sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Uhh, w-we could go for some ice cream? I know a really good ice cream parlor nearby and I know someone working there so we could probably get a discount."

Miku smiled at that and was about to answer when they heard a loud gasp. "What the-!"

The teal haired duo turned to the side to see a familiar green haired male with red goggles on his head pointing at them with a shaky finger. His mouth was wide open with shock and his eyes were wide like saucers. Next to him was a tall male with long reddish hair tied to a low ponytail and he wore glasses. He looked just as surprised but was more collective than other.

Miku looked at them with curiosity. They looked oddly familiar...Wait, could they be-

Miku heard a chocked sound coming from Mikuo and looked to him to see a horrified look on his face. "G-Guys!" He squeaked. "Mikuo! Are you on a _date_?!" The green haired male exclaimed in shock. He then ran up to Mikuo and grabbed him by the shoulders and began to shake him violently. "You traitor! I can't believe you! Right after Masuda-senpai rejects you, you suddenly get another girl?! While I'm still _single_! That's not fair, man! Why do you have to be popular with the ladies?!"

"I can explain!" Mikuo yelled between the shakes. The red haired male finally walked up to them and placed a hand on the irritated green haired male's shoulder. "Gumo, that's enough." He sighed.

"But Ted-!" The greenet protested. The red head shook his head. "I get that you're annoyed but let's give the guy a chance to explain before you start a scene."

The greenet frowned but then did as he was told and released Mikuo, who sighed in relief. "Thanks Ted..." He grumbled. Mikuo looked over to Miku and smiled apologetically before he turned back to the two males with a reluctant look on his face. "Guys, umm this is Miku Hachune, she-"

"Whoa! She's really cute!" The green haired male exclaimed as he rushed over and stood face to face to her. Miku jumped at the sudden action as well as the change of attitude. The male grinned widely at her. "Hi cutie-san! I'm Gumo Megpoid. I'm sorry for my attitude just now but I didn't think Mikuo would find a cute girl like you!"

Miku blushed as she realized just how close Gumo's face was to hers. He was really good looking now that she had a really, really close look at him but he was literally getting too close for comfort. _'T-Too close!'_

The cat in Miku's arms (which she had forgotten) growled loudly and tried scratching the green haired male's face which he immediately dodged. "Whoa there! What a mean kitty you got there." He remarked as the feline hissed. The green haired male just ignore the cat and smiled back at Miku as he was about to say something else-

"That's enough, Gumo." The red haired male said, grabbing the back of Gumo's shirt and pulled him back. Gumo yelped in response as the red head frowned. "You're creeping the girl out."

The red head turned to Miku and smiled. "My name's Ted Kasane by the way, miss. Its nice to meet you."

Miku blinked. "Um right." She smiled awkwardly. "Nice to meet you too."

Mikuo then stepped in front of Miku. "Okay, now that you guys are introduced. Me and Miku-chan need to leave." He said as he turned and began to gently push Miku to the other direction.

"Wait...Miku-chan? You guys are in first name basis _already_?!" Gumo exclaimed. "Now that is totally unfair! Why does Mikuo get all the girls?!"

"Because you are noisy and can be annoying." Ted bluntly said. Gumo froze and tears began to comically for in his eyes. "You are so cold to me, Ted." He said. "And here I thought you were on my side!"

Ted just sighed heavily. "Oi Mikuo, you got some explaining to do next time." He said, pushing back his glasses. "And you better not escape...or else."

Mikuo gulped at a rather scary glint flash in Ted's glasses which made Mikuo push the confused teal haired female even faster. "Let's go Miku-chan." He said before softly muttering. "Before the sadist decided to appear again..."

"Huh? W-Wait a-" Miku tried to protest but Mikuo wouldn't let her say a word as he proceeded to move them to a place far, far away from the two males while the cat in Miku's arm just hissed at them.

-0-0-0-

"Ugh, I didn't think those two would appear out of nowhere." Mikuo groaned to himself. "I can't believe those two saw us. What am I going to explain to those guys, ugh."

Mikuo continued to complain and grumble as Miku simply followed behind him silently. The blond feline was now next to her, softly meowing and trying to grab her attention but her mind wondered back to the two males just now.

So those two were Teto's and Gumi's counterparts. A part of her wasn't honestly surprised to see them. She knew sooner or later she would have met them, and she wasn't surprised seeing that both of them were very, _very_ attractive.

After seeing the counterparts of several familiar faces, she would definitely be more surprised if they weren't.

"Anyways Miku-chan..." Miku's train of thoughts immediately broke at the sound of Mikuo's voice and see looked up to Mikuo. "I'm really sorry about Gumo." He said with a apologetic smile. "He can be a real pain and annoying but he's totally harmless. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh! Its alright." Miku said. "To be honest, I knew someone who acts the same way so I don't mind." She then thought about Gumi. She was always one of the more energetic types in her world. Although she didn't precisely act like the way her counterpart acted, that guy, Gumo was still Gumi's male counterpart.

"Really? Well...okay then." Mikuo smiled. "Anyway do you still wanna go that ice cream parlor I was talking about? It's nearby from here so..."

Miku blinked and smiled. "Sure. I'm starting to crave for some ice cream anyways." She said. Mikuo grinned and offered a hand to her. Miku blinked at him in confusion.

"Your hand, milady." Mikuo said with a bashful look on his face. Miku's face colored as well. That was when she mentally slapped herself. _'Idiot! This is your male counterpart! Your male self!'_ Miku scolded herself. _'You shouldn't feel all giddy and embarrassed at all! Focus!'_

Miku took a deep breath and smiled. Well despite her thought...he was offering her a hand and it would be kinda rude not to take up his offer, especially since he looked really adora- ehem, embarrassed by his awkward action.

Miku was about to reach for his hand when the blond feline growled and leaped up, latched onto Mikuo's arm. Mikuo yelped loudly as he tried getting the damn cat off his arm. "You little-! Let go already!" He yelled as he tried shaking the cat off him with vigor.

The cat growled in response and just held on even more, making sure to leave marks onto his skin. Miku sweatdropped at the scene but regardless, she sighed and smiled . This was going to be a really long day.

Unbeknownst to them, a blond haired male was watching them with a cellphone at hand just across the street. He raised a brow at the scene before a mischievous smile stretched on his lips and he lifted his phone to take several pictures of the two before he turned and walked down the street, humming.

Looks like, he has a _lot_ to talk about with Mikuo real soon.

* * *

 **A/N: I finally finished this chapter! This took me waaaay longer than I thought and I'm really sorry for that. Ahhh, I didn't get to make much character development on this chapter besides Mikuo! I really need to work on that.**

 **Anyways I finally introduced Gumo and Ted (finally) after 8 whole chapter I finally introduced them to Miku. Just 2 more to go which I will do in the next chapter (Yes!). When I finally got all of them to meet Miku, I'll finally put up a poll on who do you think or want Miku to end up with in this story.**

 **A part of me has regretted placing too many guys in this story but I just couldn't leave any of them alone! I mean I love those guys! It was impossible to not put them in the story!**

 **Well anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to tell me about your thoughts on this chapter. I would absolutely love to read about them.**

 **Well that's it for now. Until the next time, farewell!**

 **-Yugao702**


End file.
